<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Days in Vienna by anopendoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231655">3 Days in Vienna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/pseuds/anopendoor'>anopendoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eyes on Alpha : A Reylo Spies AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Bodily Fluids, Breeding Kink, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Especially Cum &amp; Slick, F/M, Falling In Love, HEA in Sequel, Hopeful Open Ending, Knotting, Lots of Fluids Mentioned, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Consentual Somnophilia, Minor Character Death, Minor Derogatory Body Shaming Language, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Non-con sedation, Opposing Spies, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, graphic smut, lots of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/pseuds/anopendoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, trained mercenary Alpha assassin, is on a mission—kill Chancellor Palpatine and bring his underground authoritarian regime to an end. It’s what the First Order demands, for the better of society.</p><p>It should be an easy task. He’s been getting close to the Chancellor and his cronies for years. So how is it that the sudden appearance of an Omega, with a seemingly similar mission—and a wholly inconveniencing scent—becomes a distraction he never could have expected?</p><p>  <b>: Rival spies A/B/O adventure drama with a whole lotta shameless smut</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eyes on Alpha : A Reylo Spies AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2258726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/gifts">Like_A_Dove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Like_A_Dove,</p><p>I have only read a few of your fics, but have loved every single one that I've read. I can only hope this gift will not disappoint, and I apologize if I strayed a smidge from the prompts.</p><p>This story is a conglomerate of Like_A_Dove's amazing prompts that inspired this spy fic:<br/>1. Ben accidentally seriously injures Rey in a fight.<br/>2. Mean!Ben. I like it when Ben and Rey aren’t afraid to be mean to each other. If Ben is mean to Rey and then feels bad about it? Instant serotonin.<br/>3. Soulmates! Or special bond. They’re not too pleased about it. A/B/O is always welcome.</p><p> </p><p>I apologize for any inaccuracies of my depiction of the city of Vienna and to the German language. </p><p>All the thanks to my betas Hana and Rush. You both have made my writing and this story 100x better than it could ever be.</p><p>There is a sequel already in the works.</p><p>Please read the tags! This fic contains detailed smut (lots of fluids), violence (more fluids), and A/B/O dynamics.</p><p>See end notes for German translations and resources in each chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben tosses the keys of his Aston Martin Victor to the valet before walking up the stairs to the Hotel Imperial. He walks through the glass doors with a saunter that echoes: Alpha. His broad shoulders turn a few heads as Ben makes his way to the concierge. He ignores them with easy indifference.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woman, an Omega, gives him a megawatt smile as he approaches the front desk. “Hallo, and welcome to the Hotel Imperial. Are you looking to check-in?” Her accent is light, and a whiff of her scent wafts through his nose. Nothing spectacular. He senses a subtle note of cherries, but it’s too sweet. However, it is impossible to ignore the wave of her keen interest that assaults him as he gets closer to the desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben rests his palms on the marble counter, his body seeming to expand with the gesture. He reaches up to pull his sunglasses from his face as he folds them closed. “Kylo Ren, checking in,” he says with a low baritone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woman concierge appears to stumble and lose her balance as she slides over to the computer. She casts him a kittenish smile before she turns to the screen and types in his name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, the Maria Theresia King Suite has been prepared for you for two nights, Mr. Ren.” She glances at him through her lashes. Her eyes run up and down his body shamelessly. She stops when she notices the brown leather duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “Do you need help with any more of your luggage?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben shakes his head as he slides his sunglasses into his suit pocket. “No, it’s just the one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nods stiffly as he tries to ignore the blush on her cheeks. He always found these kinds of interactions to be a little bit uncomfortable. “Very well,” she says, and she sounds breathless. “I hope you have a pleasant stay, Mr. Ren,” she slides his key—it’s an actual brass key—across the counter, and her eyes flutter up to his. “If you need anything, just call and ask for Luisa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her suggestion is not lost on Ben, who just nods curtly again, and takes his key as he says a quick, “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He heads towards the archway and to the elevators without a second glance.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben steps out of the elevator and peers down the hall. The ornate wallpaper with gold embellishments makes him grimace. He turns to head towards his suite and is about to round the corner when he stops short and almost collides with a cleaning cart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>Gott der Schöpfung!</em> Sorry!” He hears a voice exclaim as she narrowly avoids him. “My apologies!” Her accent is heavy, and her head is tilted down. He can’t see her face for how her hair falls in a frenzy beneath her bonnet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it’s not how she looks that has him stopping dead in his tracks. No, it’s the whiff of her scent that seems to halt every nerve ending in his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Omega</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except, it’s not like the sugary cherries from the receptionist from earlier. It’s unlike anything he’s ever smelled before. It’s the kind of Omega scent he thought only existed in dreams—or really bad romance films. It smells like warm chocolate as it oozes out of a fondant, or a field of wildflowers, possibly like the morning glories that would bloom just for a day outside his house growing up. It smelled like all the things that made Ben feel soothed, at peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben suddenly has the urge to protect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who are you, little Omega? Why are you so—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Never has he come across a scent that made him stop like that before. Surely not an Omega. She’s still scurrying down the hall, like she's running from him, and a very different urge prods at his instinct. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben shakes himself from his momentary lapse of focus as her small form disappears around a second corner. He isn’t here to chase after Omegas. He has a mission to complete.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Maria Theresia suite is just as ostentatious as he would have imagined. The entrance opens up into a grand living room with furniture that looked like it belonged in a Victorian Soap Opera on the BBC. He drops his duffle bag on the massive king-sized bed before he walks over to the armoire by the bathroom. He opens the doors and scoffs as he sees the three bespoke suits hung exactly three inches apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben shakes his head. “Hux, you’ve outdone yourself,” he mocks as he goes in search of the bar cart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He checks his NOMOS Glashütte for the time. 4:45 it reads, and he still has some time to spare. He pours himself a glass of the cognac, neat, and holds his nose over the glass. The light floral aroma swirls with the strong apricot essence as he tries to inhale the alcohol through his nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It helps muddle that Omega scent, just a little.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben turns back to the armoire and inspects his choices once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, which one of you is a fan of the opera?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Vienna State Opera house is only a few blocks away from the Hotel Imperial, but Kylo Ren arrives in his Aston Martin Victor twenty minutes before opening call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Ben walks up the olive-green carpet stairs, he keeps his eyes straight forward as he notices some heads turn his way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t uncommon for him to attract attention. Physically, he exemplifies everything anyone could ever want in an Alpha. He towers over most people, his build hulking and massive, his expression always instilling dominance and power.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It isn’t a skill for him to exude these qualities. They all just come naturally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is, however, a talent inconceivable to many, for an Alpha so noticeable to also excel at being invisible—when he wants to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren is an enigma, an elusive persona whispered among the masses. He is a mystery, like a prince—some rumors would say. Others assume him to be the heir to an insurmountable fortune. The stories could go on and on. Wherever he goes, an aura of intrigue follows him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one would ever suspect the great Kylo Ren of plotting an assassination attempt on one of the most feared dictators in the world. Certainly not the man who hosted him at his chalet in Switzerland just this past winter. Kylo Ren was a close friend to Palpatine, not an enemy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one would suspect a thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Ren,” the grating voice of Wilhuff Tarkin calls out to him from the open parlor. “I did not know you were in Vienna.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben struts over, extending his gloved hand out to the Admiral. “Good to see you, Sir.” He gives the older Alpha’s hand a firm shake. “Just for the night. I’m only passing through. I have business in Romania.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you participating in the Circuit?” Wilhuff gestures to the gloves. “I should remember to invite you to Nürburgring this year.” The Admiral gives Ben a knowing look as he looks down at him past his nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His snobbish condescension makes Ben inwardly hiss. <em>What a pretentious ass-fu—</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sheev will be upset he missed you. If you could have stayed longer, the invitation to the party in his honor would have been extended to you without question.” The man has the audacity to appear concerned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben feels his hair tickle his chin as he tilts his head forward. “You will have to send him my regards.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pauses, whatever snarky words that come from the Admiral next sound like fuzzy static as his senses are assaulted once again with dark chocolate and wildflowers, except it’s much worse this time. It’s ten times stronger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there is another presence among them. Ben’s eyes flick to a woman with dark, slicked-back hair and bright red lips. His gaze meets sparkling eyes. He swears he can feel the electricity as it crackles from her hazel orbs as she simpers up at the Admiral. It’s then that he notices her holding two champagne glasses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s not all he notices. Aside from being assaulted by the smell of her, almost to a degree that could bring him to his knees, her appearance only accentuates a very important detail, <em>Omega</em>. His eyes glance down and take in her lithe form. She’s all perfect proportions in her tight shimmering silver dress. When she walks over to hand Wilhuff his glass, Ben stares as he sees a creamy thigh peek out from the deep slit of her dress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A wave of—envy­ trills through every muscle in his body as he observes the brittle hand that curves possessively at her waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How dare you try to claim what is mine?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t met my new pet.” Ben is pulled out of his somewhat violent thoughts as Wilhuff smirks at him. He regards the older Alpha with restrained calmness as he tries to quell his dominating emotions. He would rather die right there on the spot than give this greaseball the satisfaction of seeing him yearn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Cheers, my darling.” Her voice. She is the same girl from the hall, the maid, he’s sure of it. Except instead of the German accent, he remembers from earlier, it’s English. Even as she speaks in a lower octave and with such sultry seductiveness, he knows who she is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At least, he knows they’ve crossed paths before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben looks at her with a critical eye, her presence sending alarm bells ringing in his head. When her eyes pass over him, her bright red lips press together in a barely-there smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something is not right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should come and join us in my private box.” Wilhuff proclaims as he takes a sip of his champagne.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben glances away from the girl so that he can address the Admiral. It seems his plans would have to change. “That is more than generous, Sir.” His canines dig into his cheeks as he withholds a growl. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He walks behind them. His eyes trained on the open expanse of her back. The dress dips low, just barely above her rear. That isn't the worst part. While the neckline of her dress seems to cover the glands there, to Ben’s abject horror, her mating gland peaks out just barely from the base of her neck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He catches himself staring at it, untouched. His saliva pools in his mouth. His teeth grind together, desperate for a taste. Ben wills his eyes to stay focused on the space between her shoulder blades. The urge to glance at the dark pink spot is difficult to resist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What was this Omega doing to him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s difficult to concentrate with her here. Ben wonders idly how no one else seems bothered by the scent she is giving off. No one else seems nearly as affected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As an Omega, it’s always wise to be on suppressants. Especially when in such large social settings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And yet, all he can smell—all he can seem to focus on—is her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An usher holds back the curtain for them as they enter the private box. Ben has no choice but to sit behind her. It seems the torture would not end just yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben calculates his next move. This is not exactly how he thought this would go. There shouldn't be a suspicious third-party ruining all his plans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he sits there ruminating, his attention is drawn back to her when she turns around and flashes a smile at him. “Could I get you a drink, Mr. Ren?” She sounds so polite, so docile, Ben feels heat curl in his gut as he stares at her. She acts like she has no idea her scent eviscerates him so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or—maybe she does. With a little smirk at the curve of her mouth. She knows exactly what she’s doing to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Such a pretty young thing…what are you doing with this fucking fossil?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He holds her gaze for a long moment. His expression is as severe as he can make it. He wants her to know she has no power over him. He is the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t ask a pretty thing such as yourself to play fetch.” Something sparks in his chest as he watches her. There’s a flash in her eyes. Is it possible that she just bristled? He gets the sudden urge to piss her off some more, to see how feral she can be. There’s something about her, Ben just knows. There’s something about her that screams at him to not take his eyes off her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not that he could tear his eyes away as it was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But perhaps, a drink is necessary to make it through to at least intermission. She will have to leave at some point, powder her nose or do whatever it is women did in the toilets during these things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He gets up, his eyes bore into hers as he says, “Tarkin, in need of a second-round?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Admiral waves him off. “I’m well taken care of, Ren.” Ben bites the inside of his cheek <em>hard</em> to stifle his growl at the sordid suggestiveness in the man’s tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How about when I rip your throat out, what then? Let's see you drink that champagne without one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben turns quickly and heads to the bar just outside of the private boxes. He barks angrily for the double shot as he rests both his fists on the bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He contemplates his next move. He did not come here tonight with the intention to kill. That was not his mission. However, the new addition did not make things any easier. In fact, the Omega’s presence made his task almost impossible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bartender slides him his drink with a swift flourish. Ben stares at the amber liquid, still thinking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Ben freezes. The thought has just come to his mind as he glances at the tumbler before him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She called him Mr. Ren before the Admiral had addressed him as such in her presence. How had she—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s head whips back to the curtain of the Admiral’s box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He approaches with an easy gait, as to appear unsuspecting. He holds up his hand to the usher at the curtain, indicating he will do it himself. He didn’t bring a weapon with him tonight. This is supposed to be a quick civilian mission. No casualties. No violence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’d just come here for a handprint and a drop of blood...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben isn’t so sure if violence is off the table now. He hears the applause from the crowd, muffled behind the curtain. The conductor must be crossing the stage. He slips through the curtain as silently as he can. When he takes in the scene before him, Ben is filled instantly with a primal rage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Admiral is bent over his pet with his face pressed against her chest. One arm hangs behind the back of her seat. Ben has no idea where the other one is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time he actually does growl, even though it’s muffled by the sounds of the audience cheering around them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get your scabby senile hands OFF of her!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He takes two steps forward before he realizes that the Admiral isn’t moving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girl looks over at him, her eyes wide. “I—I’m not sure what happened. He passed out.” She looks scared, unsure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben feels an overwhelming need to take her in his arms, to protect her from this monster. He watches as she lightly pushes the older man off her. He does appear to be out cold. His clothes are mussed, and Ben can’t think about what had almost transpired while he was out at the bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shimmies out from her seat. Her hand rises to her chest. “Please, I don’t—I didn’t want this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re safe now, with me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her scent spikes, and Ben can’t help the way his body responds to her. He takes a step forward and inhales deeply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” he asks, and he feels dazed when her scent wafts over him like a warm and heavy fog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When his eyes focus on her, he sees her regarding him curiously. The urge to touch her is stronger than anything else. How could something smell so…<em>divine?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her lips purse as she rights her dress. “I’m no one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He takes another step towards her. So close, he’s so close. Ben’s hand lifts subconsciously to her shoulder. Absently, he wonders, when he took his glove off because he feels the heat of her skin singe the pads of his fingers when he touches her. She is like nothing he’s ever felt before. The direct contact seems to stoke whatever spell this Omega seems to have over him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t move as his touch roves from the edge of her shoulder and down behind her spine. His hand presses against her lower back before his fingers curl possessively around her waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There, this is the only hand that should hold you here. Mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She releases a shuddering breath. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben leans forward. He’s not sure he can answer her. It’s possible he’s let his Alpha take over, let whatever is happening between them take control of him. His nose is an inch away from her neck when he inhales. “How can you smell so—incredible?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t—please, Sir…” She doesn’t finish what she was about to say. The signals are mixed. Was she trying to deny him, or welcome him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her words hang in the air between them, and Ben lets another two seconds go by before he presses his mouth against her neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She inhales sharply as he groans. <em>Fuck</em>, the taste of her. He sucks his lips against her skin when her hand lifts and weaves through his hair. She pushes his head against her throat, and he groans again. He’s never tasted something so…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His Omega tastes like everything he finds delicious all wrapped up in one singular flavor. It tastes like comfort. It feels like home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he mouths at her, he hears her shushing him right by his ear. He wonders if he’s being too loud as he tastes her. It’s possible his growls have turned too primal. A dribble of spit starts to run from where his mouth is latched to her skin. He catches it with one solid lick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shivers then, and it only spurs him on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s bliss, pure bliss. He’s so close to her gland, he’s so tempted to lick it. He’s never licked an Omega’s gland before. He’s never felt like this ever, so overwhelmed in pleasure. He can feel the tightness in his slacks, straining to be relieved. God, she would give him everything. His Omega…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly her hand is at his neck. Her fingers scratch along the spot right below his ear. Ben shudders at the feel of her. He could take her, right here—right next to the Admiral’s passed out corpse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her nails are sharp, like a prick to his senses. Ben’s head is lost in a haze. He wants to ask her to graze those nails along his gland. He'd croon in her ear how it would drive him mad. She would stumble into his arms, the scent of her arousal filling the box. They have over three hours to kill, he could knot her, right here, right as the soprano wailed that high C. He would fill this Omega with his seed. She would beg for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s legs feel wobbly as he tries to suck the taste out of her skin and embed it into his tongue. He feels drunk off of her, woozy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A thought nicks at the back of his mind. He’s an Alpha, he should be feeling strong as he takes her…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben pulls away from her neck with great difficulty, and his eyes are unfocused. Her red lips blur in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“W-What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hand is still there at his neck. “Shhh, Alpha. You can sleep… I’m here…” but her voice sounds very far away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Ben feels panic. His body slowly succumbs to whatever sleeping agent she drugged him with. The sharp points of her nails leave his skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben is now lying on the ground. He presses his elbows against the floor as he tries to keep his eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why Omega?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tries to reach out to her, but his hand is so heavy. She’s slipping something up the slit of her dress, but he can’t see much except the blur of silver and creamy white.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last thought he has, as he watches her shape blur as she walks away from him, is his vow to find her…to find out what she’s after...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No matter what it takes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gott der Schöpfung! - By God!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See end notes for German Translation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben tugs on his baseball cap as he jogs across Landesgerichtsstraße the next afternoon. His eyes never leave the spry young woman in an all-white pantsuit walking towards the government entrance of Rathaus City Hall. Her brunette buns bounce as she nods at the security guard at the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He grinds his teeth as he recalls the night before. When he came to, luckily, only thirty minutes after she’d drugged him, he was fucking pissed. He’s still pissed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pieces all slowly came together overnight. She is some sort of operative as well. It appears they had the same mission. The only question is—who is she working for?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he awoke with a jolt to a high-pitched opera note, a scream loud enough to wake the dead, it was only him and the Admiral there. Wilhuff was still passed out. It seemed most of the sleeping drugs she’d administered had been given to him. Ben had gotten the diluted dose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mission last night was a complete failure. The gloves he had worn were gone, and his means of securing the Admiral’s handprint along with them. The drop of blood he collected from the passed out slimeball would go nowhere without the handprint.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s clear she got what she needed, and she had duped Ben in the process.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That Omega and her fucking Omega scent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben isn’t weak; he knows how to control his urges. He’s never taken an Omega before, never fell to the urge. He’s never wanted one enough. It’s why he thought he was infallible in his job. It’s why he was able to do the things he did and not get distracted. He was able to use his power and influence without fear of being caught off-guard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After his encounter with her, he remembers why he stayed away from Omegas to begin with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And yet…just the girl's scent alone threw him into an incapacitating delirium—almost to the point of sending him into an unsolicited rut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Ben isn’t one to let his failures impede on his tasks. Last night was just a small hitch, nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because she may have gotten the drop on him last night, but now he had her scent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that he knew she seemed to be on the same mission he was, he knew where to find her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wilhuff Tarkin has an office inside City Hall. Based on Ben’s intel, the vault he keeps there is said to have information on internal dealings between the Austrians and the New Order. Tarkin being an Admiral, has access to military intel, among other things. The New Order has been on the top surveyors' list in the United States. The CIA has been monitoring them for decades. Now it seems they are trying to spread their power and influence to parts of Eastern Europe. The Grand Celebration tomorrow is supposedly a secret meeting to cement new alliances.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sheev Palpatine is the mastermind behind it all, pulling the strings. He is a menace that has to be stopped before real damage can be done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is Ben’s job to see to it that the man’s demise appears to be from the Chancellors' inner circle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben walks through the tourist entrance of City Hall. Today he isn’t Kylo Ren. Today he is just an American visiting the city, a random stranger interested in seeing the sights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He buys a ticket for the 4 p.m. tour. It is a Thursday in spring, and there are not that many visitors today. Ben stands practically a whole foot above the crowd, which is not his best method for sneaking into a government facility. Due to certain distractions, all of Ben’s plans have been upended. The strategy has to change...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben makes an effort to hunch his shoulders over, exaggerating a less intimidating stature. When they reach a part of the hall with a fire exit, he slips away undetected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His footsteps echo as he shuffles up the stairs in quick procession. He tosses the baseball cap away and pulls out a pair of specs, sliding them over his nose. He stops on the third floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s been here twice before. The first when he was originally introduced to Wilhuff Tarkin. When he placed a bug behind the picture frame of his darling Frau, and the second when he snuck into Wilhuff Tarkin’s office to attempt to steal this information the first time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If only he’d been able to obtain this information the first time, he wouldn’t be in this mess.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The floor where Tarkin’s office resides is less populated than the others. Privacy was a luxury provided, however in this case, it might have given Tarkin’s unknown enemies too much leniency.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben catches a whiff of her, rather subdued, but enough for him to follow where it goes. He takes a breath by the door, and he inhales her. It’s an odd sensation, being able to taste her on his tongue. It makes something rise low in his gut. He feels the instinct to touch her, to taste her, attack his senses. That fog once again returns, and he can’t understand why his Alpha is being so uncooperative.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She is an equal. Something I’ve never found before. She belongs to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no point in trying to be quiet. She would sense him the moment he walks into the room. He looks down the hall in both directions as he turns the knob and rushes inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes land on hers as she jolts and looks up from where she’s crouched on the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a moment before her expression breaks, and she cracks a small smile. “Mr. Ren, I’ll admit, I’m a bit surprised to see you here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your German, it’s not terrible,” he notes with a glare as he recalls their first meeting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sly look crosses her eyes. “I’ve been practicing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been following me, keeping tabs on me. Why?” He knows it wasn’t a coincidence that he ran into her in the hall of his hotel room. He went over the possibilities all through the night as he waited for her to show up at Tarkin’s office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her body relaxes from her defensive position as she regards him. “How did you know when I’d be here?” She asks, ignoring his question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben glares at her. He could force her to tell him, but some inner instinct in him pulls hard against it. This is his Omega. He won’t force anything unless she begs for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He will make her beg for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her expression turns demure. “I already told you, I’m no one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes flick to the safe that appears untouched. “Don’t suppose we’re fighting on the same side, MI6, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girl shrugs, unbothered. “Not exactly.” Her eyes slant over him, and it is like liquid heat rolling across his body. “How about you, CIA?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s not sure why he does it, but his posture turns rigid as he straightens to his full height. He wants to appear as big as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wants to snarl at this...weakness in him. Above wanting to appear intimidating, he wants her to find his domineering presence…appealing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes track her every muscle as she slowly rises from the floor. She nods towards the safe. “If you want the codes, you’ll have to torture them out of me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something inside of him snaps at the thought of any harm coming to her. His Alpha instinct roils in anger. He is fucking pathetic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he can think better of it, he snarls, “I’m not going to hurt you.” What a preposterous thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She has an unreadable expression on her face as she studies him. It's gone in a blink, and she's back to indifference. “What was your plan anyway? Unless you had a backup, your attempt to secure the handprint was a failed one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looks at her. “Yours wasn’t, clearly.” He motions toward the open safe. It’s something he’s thought about too, begrudgingly and with an unsolicited surge of jealousy as he thought about how she had secured her handprint. The memory of Tarkin’s hand at her waist, possibly under that high slit at her thigh…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now is not the time to have murderous thoughts, or wonder where, exactly, this Omega got a full handprint on her beautiful body to ensure access to the highly classified information.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben wonders why they’re still talking, why she hasn’t made a move to escape—even though his massive width blocks the doorway. It’s possible she is stalling. He just doesn’t know why.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Even if we don’t have the same orders, it’s possible we both want the same thing.” He takes a step closer to her, and he’s hit with a wave of apprehension in her scent. Ben is filled with the urge to please her, to provide safety. “Those codes have the data of the New Order’s military plans, the weaponry inventory. I’m pretty sure we both have orders to kill Palpatine. We can do it together. Join me.” He stops when he’s only a foot away from her, and still, he looms over her. His hulking form could pin her lithe, athletic one against the desk right there. He’d bend her over and thrust his hardness against her, make her beg for it, show her how good he’d make her feel…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little Omega will beg for Alpha’s cock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s standing very still before him. Her chest expands just slightly with shallow breaths. He wonders if she’s trying not to breathe him in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, let go. I feel it too. Your scent…it affects me. I think mine affects you too. Right now, it's—a distraction. It might be better to do this together, maybe we are supposed to—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No,” she grates through clenched teeth, glaring up at him defiantly. “I find it rather unlikely that we both want the same thing. Besides, I’m the one who has access to the database, and I work better alone. I always have. I don’t need your help.” Ben thinks her eyes are looking at his mouth. She comes to her senses, and her eyes flick up to his challenging. “This intel is highly classified. What makes you think I would just give that up to a—a renegade agent, or whoever you are?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This isn’t working out how he thought it would. It should be easy to sway her. He’s been banking on it—on her mutual desire for him. She wants it. He knows she wanted it last night before she drugged him. She wanted it when she shivered in his arms—when she pressed his mouth harder against her skin…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Right now, it's everyone against the New Order. We’re on the same side, and Tarkin may be ancient, but he isn’t a moron,” he spits the name as he recalls how that cretin had touched her. “What was your plan? If he saw you at the celebration, he’d recognize you in a second.” He rounds on her slowly, changing their position, so she’s trapped between him and the dark oak desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve got you now. All you have to do is say it. Say yes to me, Omega.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She scoffs despite being cornered. “Perhaps he wouldn’t. I’d be surprised if he has much of a memory of last night at all. But even if he did, how embarrassing if people knew he had a chance with me and let it slip away because he couldn’t hold his champagne...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben bristles at the thought. That bit of information makes his eyebrow quirk. “You drugged me, and I can’t seem to get you out of my head.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks taken aback by that, but then her expression hardens. “There are various toxins, with varying effects. I am a little surprised that they seemed to have minimal effect on you.” She eyes him with mild curiosity, but she does not elaborate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He gazes down at her. If only she knew how powerful her effect on him really was. How dangerous. “You’re sure you’ve tied up all those loose ends? Maybe Tarkin will recognize your scent, which I've said is a little more than a distraction.” He inhales a whiff at the mention of it. How is it possible for her to be so potent? He isn’t stupid enough to bring up whether she’s on suppressants or not—because what kind of Omega involved in espionage wouldn’t be on suppressants? “How have you been able to walk around so unnoticed?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something like confusion shifts across her face before it hardens into contempt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to tell you, the enemy,” she snarls, but her voice shakes. Her eyes stare into his like he’s just as bad, just as untrustworthy as those loyal to the New Order. She looks at him with a sort of familiarity that stumps him. She acts as if she knows him, but he’s never met her before. He’s sure he would have remembered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're someone I could never forget.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben leans forward just slightly, and he watches as she inhales the smallest, sharpest breath. “I’m not your enemy. In fact, I’m far from it.” He inches closer, his desire for her starting to muddle his thoughts. Her scent envelops him, and he’s lost in a cloud of wildflowers. His mouth waters for dark chocolate. Perhaps convincing her would take him losing a little bit of control. It’s not like he could help it anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A crack sounds through the room, and Ben is staring towards the door in shock, his hand clutching his jaw from the force of her elbow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has one second to recover before her leg sticks out to try and knock him off his feet. He catches her thigh between his own, his hands reach out with lightning speed to catch her wrists, and he slams them behind her back and against Tarkin’s desk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With an indignant huff, she growls as she struggles out of his grip. He has to pull back when her forehead lunges forward in an attempt to headbutt him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s adorable and incredibly arousing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” She shouts in mild frustration, and then she’s leaning farther away from his face, her back arched over the desk, and her perky little tits push out because of it. The white blazer she’s wearing rucks up where it’s buttoned, causing the lapels to open. The little buttons of her dress shirt stretch. He can see where it pulls between her cleavage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben is sure his eyes have darkened to almost black as his gaze dips down. It’s then that he senses it, and it’s like a sharp kick straight to his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can’t hold in the low grumble in his chest as his hands release her wrists and slam against the wood oak behind her, encasing her within his arms. His shoulders shake as he inhales again. His pupils dilate as he smells the drop of slick that pools between her legs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All thoughts of his mission, of hers, of the struggle just now, of anything that isn’t tasting her again, flies out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ask me to give you anything, I would give you the world. Whatever you desire, just let me have a taste…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do it together,” Ben gasps as his face lowers closer to hers. “We’ll kill Palpatine together.” There are still a few inches between them, but the heat radiating in that space is scorching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even as her legs shake and her eyes begin to droop in a daze, she spits out, “I don’t need your help.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His gaze hardens on her face. His fingers dig into the wood of the desk. “I don't think I'll be able to let you go,” he says darkly, forcefully. His breath wooshes out of him and blows the stray hairs around her face in a flutter. He can sense how just being this near to her lessens her resolve.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop fighting this. Let me take care of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We go together…after you let me taste you.” And then his eyes dip down to her center, and he smells another wave of slick seep into her panties.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shivers below him as she slowly comprehends his meaning. The word slips out of her mouth, unbidden, “<em>Alpha…</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s enough of an invitation for him to kiss her. One hand flies up from the desk and grabs her head as he pulls her lips up to meet his. Her tongue is extra sweet as he tries to swallow her scent with each pull of his lips. For once, this is a sweetness he wants to devour. Her hand comes up and grabs his wrist while her other reaches for his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a slight yank, she pulls herself up so that her ass can settle on top of the desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben growls into their kiss with renewed fervor as he leans further forward, slowly lowering her back onto the smooth wood beneath her. His hands move to her hips, and then he’s drawing her towards the edge of the desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hands run over his shoulders and down his chest, and it sends a tingling sensation throughout his body before settling in his quickly hardening cock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mouth pulls away from hers, and he starts peppering kisses down her neck. He lets his nose graze the gland between her neck and shoulder, but he does not put his mouth there. She whimpers beneath him with a sort of yearning that calls out for him to lick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry, Omega. You will be very well acquainted with my tongue soon enough.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” The word falls from her mouth as Ben lowers to his knees with a heavy thud. His nose trails down her abdomen before it settles over her white slacks right at the top of her mound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want to make a mess of these,” he murmurs in a daze as his nose nudges at the crux between her legs. Her scent has every wild and primal urge in his body begging for more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly her hands are at the fastenings of her trousers, and she’s hastily unbuttoning them. With the zipper pulled down, the looser slacks fall down her legs and unceremoniously to the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben watches them pool on top of the Turkish carpet before his eyes are back on her in an instant, and all he can focus on is creamy, silky white. The ivory lace of her thong is drenched, and he pushes her legs wide apart for a better look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Christ, you’re so wet. So ready for Alpha,” he murmurs before he presses his face forward and rubs against the soft, soaked fabric. The sensation sends shivers down his spine, and he opens his mouth over her mound to get his first taste of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s like a shot of adrenaline right in his heart. His blood is now pumping at a quicker pace. The pulse is uncomfortable as it settles in his groin. She tastes like nothing he has ever tasted before. All comparisons have nothing on this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She makes a short, high pitched sound in her throat and behind her closed lips as he mouths at her. “Please, please more…Alpha…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben is overwhelmed with masculine pride at the address. Her need is so clear to his ears. His heart pounds against his chest. She feels so good when she isn't fighting against him, against this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alpha will give you everything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of his hands comes up and yanks at the white lace, baring her to him. His eyes glaze over at the vision of her glistening pink pussy. He watches as more slick oozes from her cunt, and he leans forward to catch it with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her lips buck off the desk, but his hands fly up and hold them securely down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben has never tasted pussy that has made him feel so drunk on euphoria as he does while he eats her out. Is it because she’s an Omega? This is the first Omega pussy he’s ever tasted. Ben decides he's glad that she's his first. It's an instinct that drives him to worship her body, to bring her just as much pleasure as her taste gives him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he latches onto her clit, she squeals, and more wetness flows out of her and onto his tongue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Giving me so much...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben drinks every single drop that leaves her body. He moves his forearm over both of her hips, holding her down as his free hand comes between her legs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wants to memorize the sound she makes when he slips a finger into her dripping heat. His mouth slurps up more of her slick, and with a growl, he nuzzles his nose aggressively against the soft, dampened curls there. He feasts on her with an animalistic hunger that refuses to be repressed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck, Tarkin will know we were here,” she swears her words laced with sordid pleasure as she pants in resignation. She squirms against his mouth as he continues to devour her. “He’ll smell us all over his bloody desk.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben can’t seem to find it in him to care. His priorities have shifted. To him, everything else comes second to the woman in front of him, and to the orgasm he’s determined to give her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will make you feel so fucking incredible. You will want nothing else. After this, the only one who will make you feel this good—is me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her cunt clenches around his finger, and when he adds another, she gasps. His thick digits pump inside her tight channel. When her walls begin to flutter around them, Ben latches his lips around her swollen clit and sucks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound she makes is muffled by her hand that clamps firmly over her mouth. It’s a high-pitched scream in the back of her throat, and it’s music to Ben’s ears. He gives her clit one more tug with his lips, and then she’s coming undone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her back curves off the desk as her legs try to snap shut, and she grinds her cunt against his face with wild abandonment. She’s got his fingers in a vice grip as her orgasm pulses through her. As she gushes on his tongue, Ben laps up every drop. A satisfying serenity wafts over him. His pride swells in accomplishment as she shudders before him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So very good, my Omega.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he pulls his face away, a line of his spit mixed with her slick goes with him. He wonders what sort of lascivious sight he makes to her—a heaving Alpha, mouth dripping with her slick panting wildly between her legs. He can smell her desire in her scent. He can taste it. His Omega calls out for more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you asked, I would give you anything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In his lust-filled haze, that statement is nothing but the truth. It should worry him, this attachment he’s already found with this little Omega. It’s been less than twenty-four hours, and he’s already kneeling on the floor in front of her, ready to give her whatever she wants, ready to follow her wherever she goes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s a panting mess, her legs shaking and still spread wide open. After a moment, he watches her chest rise as she inhales deeply before she slowly gets up and slides off the desk. She bends down slowly to where her ruined thong is a crumbled ball atop her trousers. She makes a face as she pulls the wet lace back up her legs before she reaches for her slacks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben stares as she redresses. He swallows, and his hand comes down to adjust his erection in his pants. He’s rock hard and leaking. His cock is begging to knot inside of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But they’ve already lingered here for too long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she rights herself, her eyes glance down to the bulge he readjusted. Ben feels a heady emotion erupt inside of him as he notices the wild hunger in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The reminder of why they are here and the mission they are both on comes back to Ben with a nagging clarity. He looks over across the desk and reaches for the picture frame there. He plucks the little device from the back of the frame stand and stuffs it in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he turns his face back to her, he clears his throat, and her eyes jump to his face. She blushes so prettily it makes it incredibly difficult for Ben to keep his thoughts in order.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben stares into her eyes. He tries to convey without pleading what he wants. Because now, there’s no way he can let her walk out of here without him. The compulsion to protect her encompasses every other instinct he has. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has no idea how or why this Omega has affected him so completely, and he can’t seem to care. All he knows is that he needs to be there for her at all costs. He needs to be her Alpha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We kill Palpatine together,” he says, <em>and even if I don’t get the data stick and bring them back to the First Order...I would follow you anywhere.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It should terrify him, how easy it is for him to abandon his mission, to forsake his master…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Ben Solo is an Alpha, he doesn’t need a master, a mission, or a cause—not anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, he’s found something better...something that belongs to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she looks up into his eyes, he thinks he sees something like conflict cross her features, before they settle into something determined. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is breathless as the final word falls from her lips, and it has his insides buzzing with triumph.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Frau - Wife</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a mention of derogatory body shaming language in reference to a stranger and lots of graphic smut... 😅😘</p><p>See end notes for German translation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They come up with a new escape plan. One that Ben is more than willing to enact. His heart hammers steadily in his chest as he expands with contentment and walks down the hall with his Omega’s hand engulfed in his own. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even if he scrubbed his face raw, there would be no possibility where he could mask the fact that her scent is all over him. The second he opened his mouth, the second he breathed or said a word, her scent mingled with his breath would not go undetected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben finds that he doesn’t care in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They make it back to the public areas, where they come across the same tour group Ben joined earlier. As they walk up to the group, the stalwart woman leading the tour gives them a prim look. “Ah, joining us now? You’ve missed most of the visit.” She gives them both a reproving glance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben nods his head sheepishly, and his hand releases hers before he slides it around her waist. “Sorry, I had to find my fiancé. She likes to wander off.” He pulls the bristling Omega to his side as he grins at the older tour guide. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woman’s expression is contemptuous, but she does not say anything else before turning around with a huff. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can you...settle down with some of the ‘Alpha bullshit’,” his Omega murmurs into his side as they walk with the group. Her hand tightens around the strap of her bag. Idly Ben wonders how he hadn’t noticed that bag before. Was the data stick in there? Were they still at odds? On opposite sides?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s hand that is still possessively curled around her waist squeezes her just slightly. “The ‘Alpha bullshit’ is what is going to get us out of here with everyone none the wiser, sweetheart.” He has to bite his lip to hide the smile that threatens to peak out as she fumes beside him. Ben can’t deny that his Alpha is brimming with pride as he walks with his arm around her. He is sure the scent of their debauchery in Tarkin’s office is detectable by the way a few heads turn towards them with confusion or mild revulsion. His chest puffs out as he notices the way other straying eyes quickly flick away the moment he catches them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stay away from what’s mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tour lasts only a few minutes more, and then they are walking away from Rahausplatz just like two regular old tourists.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they walk down the street, she moves out from under his arm. His fingers twitch at the loss. “Right, well, given that we’re temporary allies now—I suppose we should come up with a plan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben finds that to be the last thing he wants to do right now. In fact, there’s something else he would rather do with her. He tries not to think too hard about after—that maybe this could be his only chance to spend time with her—to get to know her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though he knows he shouldn't want to get to know her, but...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then there’s the more pressing fact: now that he's tasted her, he’s not sure how easy it would be to let her go. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We have all night to figure that out,” he says with a shrug. He inhales her scent deeply and without any shame. Ben swears he can taste the chocolate of her scent like it’s actually there on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Delicious</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An idea pops into his head. “Have you ever tried Sachertorte?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stares at him blankly. When the realization hits her, she glares at him with a scrutinizing eye. “Are you honestly asking me out to dinner right now?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben just stares back. “Where’s the fun in having an alter-ego if you don’t reap the benefits, which reminds me—you never told me your name.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Very observant of you.” She does not miss a beat, his Omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I can get it out of you at dinner—or maybe after.” His voice drops as he says the last part, and when he swallows, he can still taste her syrupy sweetness, but it's not enough. He wants more of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s shaking her head at him. “This hardly seems like a good use of our time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben nods in agreement. “You’re right, we can skip the meal altogether. You’re familiar with my suite, aren’t you? The Maria Theresia?” He’s goading her, he knows, but it has its intended effect because for as much as she can try to deny him, her body can’t—or it's just choosing not to. He can smell the desire radiating from her, it’s so strong, pungent, intoxicating…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just then, as if her body is deciding for her, her stomach growls vocally. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben can’t help the smirk that cracks on his lips. “Still against Kylo Ren taking you out?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She glares at him but doesn’t argue. When Ben motions towards the direction of The Imperial he swears she almost stomps her foot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is adorable, his little Omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He takes her to Canto Bight, a three Michelin star Austrian bistro. He watches with a growing affection for her pure fascination with the tasting menu. It’s cute watching her inspect each dish. His favorite moment is when she picks a leaf off of the plate and stares at it with confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is considered an appetizer?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a palette cleanser.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A bloody what?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben stares at her with an endearment that comes easier to him each time she does something else even more adorable than before. For a moment, he imagines they aren’t trained assassins, or on opposite sides. Here, right now, they are just two people, two regular boring people. Maybe he works as a car insurance salesman, and maybe she's a school teacher. Maybe they're on their honeymoon, traveling across Europe by train. He imagines her curling up in his lap as he feeds her. Her eyes would close in delight when she tastes Apfelstrudel for the first time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last dish is the famous Sachertorte, and Ben swears he will never forget the way her nose crinkles and her face puckers as she takes a bite. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A laugh escapes him mutely when she takes a gulp of wine to wash the dessert down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s quite bitter, don’t you think? Rich.” She makes another face he finds even more endearing than the last, and there’s warmth spreading throughout his chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the waiter comes to clear their plates, he notices she’s gotten quiet. That instinct inside of him, to give her what she needs, to make sure she’s safe, flares in alarm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shift around the restaurant, at the other patrons decked in their jewels and their luxury clothes. “I—I’ve never had a meal like this one before. It’s so… fancy.” She wrinkles her nose. “Definitely a bit pretentious.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben tries not to let her obvious distaste for the atmosphere get to him. Suddenly he’s swarmed with a barrage of insecure thoughts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t like this. You’ve made her uncomfortable. You are a terrible Alpha...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, the food was delicious,” she adds quickly, as if she can see his spiraling thoughts. “I—this isn’t really how I saw the rest of my evening going.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What did you imagine?” She looks surprised by his question. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her features settle, the awkward interaction passed, and then she’s smirking at him. “I imagine I’d probably be holed up somewhere, sharpening my knives.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben feels arousal prickle around his glands as he pictures it. His Omega, so fierce, so feral. He’s never encountered an Omega like her before. Usually didn't in his line of work, unless they were the playthings for the Alpha’s he usually circles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has never considered himself an Alpha to take a mate. He assumed it was just not in the cards for him. His job, his missions were his sole focus in life. But never has an Omega affect him in the way this one does. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The people you work for,” she starts, and it pulls him out of his thoughts. “What are they going to do with the data if they get their hands on it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben considers her question. He considers how much is at stake if he were to divulge such information. He finds he doesn't really care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t actually know, do you?” she asks rather than waiting for his response. There’s something in her eyes, something like resignation, and for whatever reason, Ben does not like that it is directed at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her accusation makes his eyes narrow. “If the New Order were to build more alliances, especially in Eastern Europe...it would be just the tip of the iceberg. They’ve gotten out of control. Their greed is a liability. My job is to make sure that doesn’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her gaze hardens. “There are military-grade weaponry plans and blueprints in those files. You can’t tell me that whoever is asking you to get them isn’t going to try and use them.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And you think your people aren’t going to do the same thing?” Ben growls, the words low. “Whatever side you’re on, it’s not about good versus evil, because each side is always going to believe they're right—it’s about who has the power, it’s about who is left standing in the end.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a difference between working together to build a better world for all, and thinking you know what’s best for people by forcing them to see things your way.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tips of his hair brush over his jaw as he shakes his head in disagreement. “Isn’t taking out a common enemy still taking matters into your own hands? Whoever you work for thinks it’s best to wipe out the threat. His death means a better world for all, in your point of view.” He knows he’s hit a nerve, he knows by how her shoulders tense, how she struggles not to bear her teeth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s so...<em>sexy</em> when she’s feral like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“From what I know about the First Order, they’re just as terrible.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her comment makes Ben pause. He eyes her curiously. “You seem to know more about me than you’ve led on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. “It’s not really a secret that Kylo Ren is the face of the First Order. An assassin right in plain sight, and you get away with it under the guise of being this—elusive <em>prince</em> of sorts. People act like you’re untouchable, but I know you now. I see through the tinted glass.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes narrow; his voice is low. “Ah, you do, do you? You should be careful, speaking about them so openly. You never know who could be listening.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is <em>that</em> supposed to mean?” She’s sitting up straighter now, more defensive. “Are you threatening me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben shakes his head in annoyance. She’s fiery, yes, but there is so much she <em>doesn’t know</em>. “The First Order isn’t just a group of mercenaries helping restore order, it’s a belief. There are a lot of people who think the world is falling into chaos, who are willing to follow blindly and without a logical reason. It could be anyone, it could be the waiter for our table. It could be that fat fucker over there,” his eyes glance at a pudgy faced patron to their right. “You’re in over your head, Omega.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know about the First Order, I know that they have just as much to do with what’s going on with this underground insurgency as Palpatine. I’m not as misinformed as you think,” she hisses at him, her eyes blazing with mildly concealed anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you knew anything, you wouldn’t be here. You certainly wouldn’t be here with me.” For a moment he thinks—but either he doesn’t want to believe it, or he’s just choosing to ignore it. Whether it is a stupid decision or not. He debates internally if she is working for <em>them</em>, and if that knowledge would change his decision. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know my reasons for why I’m here. You don’t know anything about me. This mission is important. It’s not about the First Order. It’s about <em>him</em>. It’s not just about what he will do, it’s about what he’s done.” There’s a fire in her eyes that draws Ben in. He wants to bathe in it. He wants the heat to lick his skin, to burn him. She’s wild, his Omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wants to shed her every layer and know her inside out. He wants to show her that choosing sides isn’t always the best answer. At least, that’s what he’s beginning to understand himself. Ever since he met her, he’s been questioning it. He’s wondered if this secret war they’ve been thrown into is worth...anything. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong. It’s <em>only</em> about the First Order. Palpatine...he’s a puppet in all of this. He’s a loose end.” <em>That’s why I’m here. That’s why I’m taking him out.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben wonders what’s her reason, what it is she’s running from. It seems personal. He finds this tidbit of information into who she is incredibly relatable—like a bad case of déjà vu. Again the thoughts run rampantly free in his mind. Maybe they were meant to find each other. Maybe they were supposed to meet like this, and work together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he is meant to follow her, to truly leave his past behind and walk towards a future where she’s in it, where he can help her fight her demons, where she can help fight his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should forget the past. You won’t find what you’re looking for if you think you’re doing this to erase the pain he’s caused you. It won’t. It only makes it worse.” His gaze shifts around the restaurant. He meant what he said. They were out in the open, talking about things <em>anyone</em> could listen in to. It’s sloppy, and not his usual covertness. He’s usually more careful than this. “You won’t be satisfied, just because he’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something shutters in her expression. She’s closing herself off. Ben finds that he doesn’t like it, not at all. “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” she says coldly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh Omega, if only you knew...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They sit there in silence, neither one willing to budge, neither one willing to back down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your move, Omega.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Having already paid, he watches with hawk eyes as she downs the rest of her wine and gets up from the table. Ben rises quickly, his eyes trail down her back and to the swishing white fabric of her pantsuit around her legs as he follows behind her. His legs carry him, and he’s hardly inches away from her like he’s tethered, tied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they exit the restaurant, she starts walking in a direction that is away from The Imperial. Confusion and...<em>panic</em> swarms him as he watches her walk away from him. Ben jogs up to her in alarm. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks shaken, and her eyes drift to where his hand is encircling her arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He drops his hand as if his touch burned. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s shaking her head. “This isn’t a good idea,” she says in a whisper, and it sounds like she’s trying to convince herself just as much as she’s trying to convince him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben raises his hand slowly this time, as he reaches to touch her. His hand slides gently along her back. His fingers trail down her spine. He can’t help but be close to her. He is like Jupiter circling the sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their situation is fairly precarious given that he knows almost nothing about her, given that she’s here with the same mission as he is, but clearly on the opposing side. It couldn’t be a worse idea to get even more tangled up in her as it is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except there is a longing Ben can’t seem to shake when he looks at her. He feels the pull in his stomach whenever she gets too far away, and it’s like his legs move with a mind of their own as he gets back within her aura, only inches away from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They have a connection, and it’s stronger than just the nature of their designations. It has to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s lips waver above her ear as he inhales shakily. Her scent spiking again at his nearness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go...<em>please</em>,” he whispers, and she’s shivering beneath his touch. He doesn’t know what exactly he’s asking for when he says this, but he knows what he wants. “We may have disagreements on why we’re doing this, but I won’t leave you—I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wants her to want it too, and he needs her to say it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tension rolls through every muscle in her body as she slowly turns to face him. She looks reluctant like she’s fighting it—fighting them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben tries again. “Please, I—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s surprised when she springs up and wraps an arm around his shoulders, bringing him down to her level so she can kiss him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tastes like chocolate and lavender sweetness as her lips move against his. Ben continues to devour them, drinking in the taste of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she pulls away, there is fire sparking behind her green eyes. The colors of her irises sparkling gold as she stares up at him. There is fear in them but also <em>longing</em>. He wants to tell her she shouldn’t be afraid, that he won’t let anything happen to her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The way she looks at him, Ben is ready to forget his whole mission entirely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His musings are brought even closer to reality when she looks up at him and says in a voice so soft, yet finite he thinks he could fall to his knees...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alpha</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben can’t control himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He thinks it’s not physically possible for him to stop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t stopped touching her since she leapt into his arms outside of the restaurant. They’d turned a few heads as they passed by in a rush. Ben is pretty sure he scared a few tourists as he growled and shot death glares at every curious stare with an Alpha level intensity as they walked down the street. His Omega glued to his side, his hands running over every inch of her body he could reach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then there was that poor Beta who was in the elevator with them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Habt ihr kein Zuhause</em>?” The man scowled as Ben practically pawed at the buttons of her shirt as they made their slow ascent to his floor. As the bell dinged on the second floor, the enraged passenger spat in stilted English, “Fucking Alphas.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Ben didn’t care. All he knows is that he needs to get her clothes off. He needs to take her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wants to knot her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not something he’s often thought about. In fact, it was a desire he often repressed. In his line of work, Omega’s are a distraction, and since one never pulled at his attention before—likely due to the strong Blocker’s he took so religiously—it had never been a problem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It seems like the effectiveness of science has failed between their mutual biologies this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben finds he doesn’t mind in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She isn’t in heat, yet Ben hasn’t felt such desperation to take an Omega like this in his entire life. Ever since he’s presented, he’s never wanted something so badly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has her shirt ripped open by the time the elevator reaches the fourth floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next thing he hears is his hotel door click closed as he lifts her up and pins her against the wall. She’s grabbing at the sleeves of his shirt and pulling the material off his shoulders. His buttons also somehow miraculously undone. Her blazer and shirt, now discarded somewhere, and suddenly he’s eye level with her dusty pebbling nipples covered by barely-there lace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben growls, and his chin jerks at the sight of her. Drool falls past his lips before he can catch it and dribbles down his chin. He presses his mouth forward and takes one of her lacy nipples into his mouth. He shakes his shirt off, alternating holding her up with one arm at a time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She moans and arches her back away from the wall as he suckles her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His knees buckle when he smells the slick pooling at the crux of her already soiled panties. The aroma of her musk from earlier, mixed with the fresh scent of her arousal, has Ben’s thoughts in a chaotic frenzy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hands scrabble against his chest as she tries to tear his undershirt over his head. The cotton pulls at where her legs lock around his waist, but she gets it free with a yank, and then Ben is forced to unlatch from her breast with a snarl before he’s back giving her other nipple equal attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s squirming in his arms, the dampness between her legs rubs against his stomach. “Alpha…” she whines, and her cunt grinds against his abdomen again but with more purpose. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben tears his lips away with a pop, and his nose instantly goes to her neck, inhaling with a deep groan. His nose nudges at the gland there, and his cock strains impatiently in his slacks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hips jut against his, and she’s muttering words he can hardly make out. “Alpha please...please…I need...I need it...I—Alpha…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hand comes up to her face, and he cups her jaw. “Shh sh, you’re alright Omega, I’ve got you.” His lips run across her chin and up to her ear. His next words should freak him out, but they’ve never felt more natural as he says, “I’m going to take care of you.” Her legs twitch around him, and her small hands come up to rest on his neck. Her fingers graze his glands, and he shivers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben tears her from the wall, and he walks forward with her in his arms as he tries to navigate where the bedroom is in this obnoxiously large suite. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He spots the plush king-size bed between two mirrored double doors and stomps forward. He stumbles when he feels her teeth at his neck, so close to his gland. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You may be the death of me, Omega.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With far more delicacy than he expects, he lowers her down to the bed and into the soft white covers. He stares down at her for a moment, taking in the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever laid eyes on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes travel down from her red-bit lips, down the slim column of her neck, to her tight perky nipples, and her smooth milky skin that disappears behind her stark white trousers that are much too loose on her tiny body. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The memory of her creamy thigh poking out of that silver dress flashes before him, of those long, muscular legs spread wide on that oak wood desk. Her slick dripping from her tight little hole, begging for his knot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s sure his eyes might be pitch black. She's lying there in the glow of the yellow lamps in the room, and she looks like a goddess bathed in golden light. Her legs are slightly spread apart as she rests on her elbows on the bed. His eyes track her movements as her hand slowly lifts up and reaches behind her back. When she unhooks her bra, the lace elastic bunches together at the front of her chest. He stares like a man entranced as she slips each arm out of a dainty strap. Her eyes look up sultrily at him, begging him, imploring him to take her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s gaze is drawn to her still covered cunt, as he smells more and more arousal pooling there. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All of this, it’s for me. It’s only for me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He watches as her hand slips down to her trousers next, and it finally springs him into action.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he demands, “I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then he’s kneeling on the floor before her, his hands yank at the button of her trousers. The loose legged pants easily fall away from her, and then he’s met with his recent and most favorable companion. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben stuffs his face between her legs and shoves his mouth right against her soaked panties. He relishes the musky taste of her, and the remnants of him that remained there embedded in the lace. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This cunt should always smell like me, so everyone knows it’s mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shoves the offending strip of lace away with his teeth before his tongue darts out and licks the slick dripping from her pussy lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She moans loudly above him, but then her hands are pushing at his shoulders, her legs scrabble against the bed. “More, Alpha. I need more.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben does not waste a second before he’s leaping on the bed. His arm comes around her back, and he uses his free hand to drag both their bodies up the expansive mattress. His cock presses against her center, and her wet heat has his thoughts in a frenzy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tears at the fastenings of his pants, the same logic going around and around in his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Omega needs more, I have to give it to her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t recall what happens to her panties but when he frees his cock and looks down past where it bobs against his stomach, his eyes round at the sight of her bare and dripping onto the crisp white bedspread. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s staring at her glistening cunt for what seems like one whole minute, and with a blink of his eyes, his hands are gripping her hips, yanking her forward, and his cock plunges inside. Suddenly everything is...<em>Omega…</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A strangled groan rips from her throat. Her mouth falls open in an incredibly sexy O as her cunt adjusts to being totally filled by him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben wheezes out a breath as he fills her to the hilt. The pressure surrounding his cock so tight the pleasure bursts behind his closed eyelids. He hunches over her and thrusts with a wild abandon. The tip of his cock hits deep inside of her while the weight of his sack slaps solidly against her ass. He fucks her deeper into the mattress with each slam of his hips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hmphh</em>,” he moans savagely as he thrusts into her again and again. His elbow rests beside her head as his hand grips her face. His thumb is curled around her chin, while the tips of his fingers wrap around her skull. She is so small in his hands, so delicate, but also strong. She takes him so well, she’s perfect, and all his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is mine, all mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In his hindbrain, the sudden chant begins to slowly get louder. <em>Knot her, knot her, knot your Omega. Claim what is yours.</em> It’s unfamiliar to him, the feeling of the base of his cock starting to swell. Her grip around him tightens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A moment of clarity rushes through him. It might be...too late to stop, and he's not entirely sure if he’s capable of it. In the haze of this insanity, he thinks it's something important for him to ask. He’s never been in this position before, he’s never knotted anyone. He knew it was different than sex with any other designation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, it would be different with <em>her</em>, and in the best way...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All he wants is for her to be pleased, but a knot when not prepared…could be final...it could potentially lead to a connection that would be nearly as impossible to detach from as a mating bond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At least, he knows it would be impossible for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben would be lying if, right now, at this moment, he said he didn’t want that. Right now, he wanted to be tethered to her forever. He wanted to knock her up. It was insanity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you...protected?” He cringes at the question, at the way his cock instantly protests it, his knot even shrinks a bit. His Alpha roars internally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are you doing, you fucking idiot?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes blink through their pleasured haze as his words sink in. Something like fear flashes across her face before it’s replaced by relief, but Ben has no idea what that means, and suddenly he is panicked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s panicked because he isn’t sure if he could stop himself, not now, and <em>fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben is shaken out of his inner turmoil when her hand comes up to his cheek. “I have an implant,” she whispers, “and...I haven’t...and never with an Alpha...there hasn’t been much of an opportunity for—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All Ben comprehends from her blabbering is: never with an Alpha. His chest swells with pride, in triumph.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After this, you will never want another. I promise to make it so good for you, even if I've never done this before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks are flushed scarlet as she peers up at him. Her walls flutter around his cock now that he’s stopped moving. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben exhales with relief, and his hips thrust gently against hers, drawing out a strangled moan from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighs against her lips as he thrusts into her. He should feel more relieved to hear he won’t be impregnating her accidentally when he ultimately knots her. He shouldn’t feel upset about it. He shouldn’t be bothered by it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben starts to thrust into her slickening heat with harder gyrations, and the squelching sounds mixed with her short little moans has his knot beginning to strain against her opening once more. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I’m going to knot you, Omega,” he grunts into her neck in awe, and he inhales the scent of her gland. He feels his knot start to swell a bit more. “I’m going to fill this pussy with all my cum, lock it in there inside of you.” She’s mewling in his ear. Her legs start thrashing against the bed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Alpha, please...want to be filled…” Her plea falls from her lips as a whine. Her hands scrape down his back before they latch to his hips. She attempts to meet his thrusts with the undulation of her hips. Her clit grinds against his pelvic bone a few times in a way that makes her legs quiver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hand snakes down her body, helping with the stimulation she was attempting to achieve. A bark-like shout escapes her as he presses down firmly against her clit and starts to circle the tiny bud in time with his thrusts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A feeling of possessiveness overcomes him. “This belongs to me, Omega,” he vows as his hand continues to rub furiously at her clit. “This cunt, is mine. Only I can give you what you need. Only I can make you feel this good. My beautiful, perfect Omega.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>shit</em>,” she sighs with a high-pitched breath, and then her cunt squeezes him in a vice, and a gush of slick flushes from her, and it’s something Ben can’t recall ever experiencing before. He glances down with widening eyes at the splattering of liquid all over her thighs and his. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With an animal-like motion, he ruts into her three more times before his slowly swelling knot balloons and locks him inside of her. Ben has never come so hard. It feels like his cum is being drawn out of his body in heavy, pulsing spurts as he comes in her. His brain short-circuits as he keeps coming, he thinks it’s impossible how much cum he has to give her, considering this is not a heat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben shudders over her, resting his weight on his elbows, and his head dips down to the crook of her neck where he inhales deeply. Her scent, now that she’s orgasmed, is almost sweeter. Ben never thought he would crave such sweetness, he never has before. Whatever it is that’s changed smells like what he would describe as the perfect scent to him. He groans as a spurt of cum shoots inside her with each inhale.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She responds with soft little mewls as she takes more and more of his seed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, how are you so perfect? So perfect for me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Omega, you did so well,” he rumbles into her neck, and her cunt pulses around him in agreement with his praise. “You take me so well.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The scent of her mixed with him does something to Ben’s instinct. He’s bombarded with thoughts of more, and heat, and...mate…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it’s the possibility of those things that has his cock spurting more cum inside of her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He rolls them over so that she’s resting on his chest. Her knees rest on either side of his torso as she continues to pant on top of him. She winces when she tries to move, and his knot tugs snugly within her. Ben’s hand comes up to soothe her frown lines. “I’m sorry if it’s uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head against his thumb as he caresses her. “No it’s more… I’ve never felt a stretch like this before,” she murmurs with a blush, and Ben thinks it’s so pretty on her. He strokes his fingers down her back, and she nestles against him, resting her head against his chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They lie there, breathing softly against each other like a slow, undulating wave. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben exhales when he feels her eyelashes flutter against his chest. In the next instant, she’s snoring softly on top of him, and Ben’s arms slowly come up to wrap around her. He holds her gently against him, tries to cradle her in his embrace. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He breathes in time with her snores as the instinct to protect this Omega at all costs overcomes him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he doesn’t want to think about tomorrow, or their mission, or their opposing beliefs, or the reasons why they crossed each other's paths in the first place. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s arms are tense when they tighten around her. He doesn’t understand it, but he can't just let her go—let them go their separate ways after tomorrow. He’s isn’t sure he could stomach it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somehow this Omega has completely messed with his sense of—everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he wants her, wants to keep her—wants her to be his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben closes his eyes, and right before he drifts off, still knotted deeply inside of her, he has one final lingering thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re all I want. From now and until I face my death. You’re it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Omega.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Habt ihr kein Zuhause - Get a room, you two!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rey's pov ended up being quite long, so it's been split in two. This first part contains graphic smut because they just can't help being so horny for each other ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey feels warm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her closed eyes blink against the yellow-orange hues of the rising sun, shining down and warming Rey’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She is...uncommonly relaxed for her standards. She hasn’t slept that well in months, maybe even years. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She snuggles into the cloud of soothing heat that envelops her. It’s been a long time since she’s felt this good.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her calm, dreamy stasis is suddenly interrupted when a heavy, muscled limb wraps around her waist and tugs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes shoot open wide as her back meets a wall of smooth and solid </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck, this isn’t good. This is bad, this is—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The chest behind her rumbles like a purr, and it’s beyond soothing. Her barrage of panicked thoughts is suddenly placated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighs as the memory of yesterday comes back to her. She subconsciously rubs her thighs together, feeling them sticky and rough with dried slick and cum.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, the mess would bother her, but right now, it feels comfortable. It feels right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha took care of us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey floats in a dreamlike daze, a wholly satisfied, euphoric hazy blur of pleasure. She’s never taken an Alpha’s knot before, and after last night...she’s not sure if she wants to go without it again…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is a worrying conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes shift around the room. She tilts her head slightly to try and see as much of her surroundings as she can. It’s hard, with the vice grip he has her in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The air is pungent with the scent of them. It’s intoxicating enough that it could lull her back into a sex-induced sleep. She wonders if that would that be so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Last night, after that overpriced and overly fanciful dinner, after that argument of questionable morals, she has been struggling with her warring feelings for this Alpha she just met. For whatever reason, Rey found it impossible to deny him. Especially last night when he looked at her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he begged for her with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘please…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wiggles herself back just a little bit more, rubbing her body against his, and her scent spikes as her arse brushes along the silken hardness of his cock. The memory of the orgasm that cock, and especially its knot, gave her has fresh slick pooling between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She hears a low groan vibrate against the shell of her ear. The arm around her tightens and then, much to her surprise, a crooked nose runs along the edge of her mating gland at the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gasps as her whole body reacts. She’s tense, and then she’s shuddering, the slick now coating her thighs as he sniffs at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha wants us...mate us…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in Rey’s brain, where her conscious and her Omega hindbrain are battling for dominance, the warning is ringing loudly in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is a bad idea...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We would be so good for Alpha. Let him bite!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pushes those thoughts away, and when the fog somewhat clears, she’s able to think less about the massive mouth-watering Alpha, and back to the whole reason why she is in Vienna in the first place. Her mission…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she hasn’t checked in since yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her head hurts as she berates herself for being so stupid, so...distracted. Rey moves then, and her body protests—especially her Omega—as she tries to shimmy out of the heavy arm holding her down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His deep voice hums into her neck, right there at her gland again. It shouldn’t feel this good. She should be able to resist. “Mmm, not yet, little Omega. It’s still early.” His voice rumbles sleepily against her skin, and he isn’t commanding her with his influence, and yet she finds herself just wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>obey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Alpha. Anything for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I have to pee,” she mutters quietly, hoping it would be enough of a sound excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs then, but he releases her. When she looks back at him, she’s surprised to see his eyes wide open and alert, looking at her. He looks more...worried than suspicious, and Rey isn’t sure how she feels about that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to the bathroom,” and she tries to smile, to be reassuring, but being reassuring has never really been her strong suit. She can feel his eyes track her as she walks across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grimaces as the movement from lying down to standing causes a rush of his cum to flood down her legs. She hears a disgruntled growl from him as he lies there on the bed. She can feel his displeasure, and it makes her stomach roll. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing? Get back in that bed and let Alpha claim you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey glances down at the floor, she spots her bag—where she stashed away the copy of the data stick, where she has a few more of those poison darts tucked inside the seam, where her knife lies heavy against the leather. There it is, so carelessly thrown to the floor. It’s an amazing feat as it is, that she hasn’t completely botched everything already. Rey tries to keep her face nonchalant as she bends down to pick it up and bring it with her to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves the door open as she relieves herself, but her thoughts are all a jumbled mess inside. She shuffles in her bag and presses her fingers against the data stick, haphazardly shuffled between a cell phone, an empty wallet, and a tube of lipstick.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is...not good. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There are over a hundred reasons why Rey is now totally fucked, and most of them are not good ones. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>First, she’s done the one thing Leia warned her not to do—get involved with Kylo Ren. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you cross his path, run the other way. You’ll find only trouble if he catches whiff of you. We have to get those codes before the First Order does.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if only Leia knew the sort of whiff he got...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She easily ignored the first of those warnings completely, and as far as the second—as of now, they are still safely secured in her possession.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But there is a bigger problem at hand, one that Leia did not warn her about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren seems to be more invested in Rey than his mission, and Rey…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she is having a hard time figuring out how the hell to get herself out of this mess.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Or if she even wants to…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t make sense. He should not be affecting her as he is. Rey is on top military-grade suppressants. The kind that makes Omega’s stink, or barely give off any scent at all. It’s how she has been able to do what she does and not be subject to her designation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then how is it that this one Alpha—the one Alpha she is supposed to stay away from—says she smells better than anything else? How is his scent so mouth-watering and addictive? Her sensibilities have been destroyed, and all it took was for him to just look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And now her body, and her mind, are fighting against her logic.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turns to flush the toilet, and when she turns back around, she yelps when she sees him standing there, shamelessly naked, his cock so hard and straining for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tries to settle her wildly beating heart as she blinks up at him. “Yes, yeah, I’m fine. I think I want to take a shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nods at her, his eyes a darker shade, and he walks over to the standing shower, separated only by a single pane of clear glass. She watches his arm flex as he turns the water on, follows that arm as it reaches out to her, beckoning her over. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows the lump in her throat as she approaches the massive Alpha before her. Looking at him standing there, the absolute perfect specimen of pure masculinity. She almost whimpers, her Omega begging those arms to wrap around her and hold her close, to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is very unlike anything Rey has ever wanted before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He envelops her body, bringing her forward and under the warm spray. She lets her eyes close as the water douses her like a warming rush of calm. It feels good to relax, even if just for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Because in the next, his hands are on her, and he’s grabbed shampoo from somewhere and is slowly massaging the soap into her hair, and Rey—Rey has never felt so fucking good, so pampered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This Alpha will take care of us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure of his hands is just right. He uses the soap suds and lathers them down her shoulders and around her torso. He holds her chest with both of his hands, and the span of his fingers wrap around her back, grazing her spine. She shivers when his thumbs brush over her nipples, and then the undersides of her breasts as he massages the soothing, earthy aroma into her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs and leans into him when his hands move down to massage her arse, and that sigh turns into a gasp when his grip tightens and then he’s lifting her up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey feels so wholly protected in his arms. It’s such an unusual feeling she thinks she should be uncomfortable by it. They’ve only just met. Shouldn’t this be awkward? She’s never expected anything good to last, and she knows she shouldn’t get used to this—but she can’t help the way her body curls into his. She can’t help the way she runs her lips against his over and over. Her fingers follow the rivulets of water as they run down the varying angles of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She notices his features to be so unconventionally beautiful. She can’t think of a better way to explain it. It’s the first time she allows herself to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. She takes in the faint, jagged scar that runs across his face. At first glance, it isn't that noticeable, but now that she's this close to him, she can see the thin line that traces from the inner edge of his right eye, down over his cheek, along his neck, and across his shoulder. She wonders what happened to him, how he got that scar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s all hard, asymmetrical angles, and maybe it has something to do with the way he looks at her like he already belongs to her, like she already belongs to him—but all Rey knows, as she gazes at his fluttering lashes under the falling water, is that she is more than a little fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Absently, she thinks sleeping with the enemy is about as stereotypical as one can get—and not something that happens in real life, surely. And yet, all it took was for him to stick his face in her cunt, and give her the best orgasm of her life—and now here she is about to fuck him for the second time in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom is filled with hot steam, and it doesn’t help the heat that already burns inside her. If anything, it spurs her on, and now she’s hungrily attacking his mouth, sucking every bit of sweetness from him that she can.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shivers when her back presses against the cooler tiled wall. He holds her up with one hand while the other cradles her neck, and his fingers prod at her mating gland as he devours her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmm Alpha…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel her slick fall thickly from between her legs and drop to the tile floor, presumably at his feet. He doesn’t pull away from her lips, but he growls against her open mouth as he lines his cock up with her entrance, and then she’s slowly sinking down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Why did it feel so insanely good to be filled by this thick Alpha cock?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey is panting stiltedly, and her head thuds softly against the tile wall as he thrusts up into her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re perfect. So perfect for me.” He’s grunting other unintelligible things as he fucks her against the wall, and Rey feels like she's suffocating from the heat, and the steam, and him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, Alpha. This is yours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey bites her lip as she comes, but the cry from her release rips through her even as she tries to suppress it. She’s a shuddering mess in his arms, and he’s still fucking her, but harder now. His thrusts become sharp and desperate. She can feel his knot forming at the base, and in the state she's in currently, she would let him do it, right here, in the bloody shower. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers keep grazing her mating gland, and it is dizzying in its effect. Rey thinks she might come again by the way her cunt squeezes around him. He groans into her neck, but when he comes he doesn’t knot her. Instead, he pumps his cock shallowly into her, more and more until his cum, with nothing to keep it locked inside, starts to leak out of her and mix with the running water as he continues to thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mind idly feels bereft at the loss. Even if such a feeling is utterly ridiculous and wholly inappropriate. She shouldn’t be feeling like this. Her suppressants are supposed to work against these symptoms. Why is everything about this mission going so utterly and completely wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusts have slowed, but she can still feel the way his cock continues to inject his cum deep inside of her. He’s growling against her collarbone, mouthing near the scent gland on her neck. His hand is still petting her other, rather important gland at her back and the stimulation is </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her cunt flutters around him again and now it’s her mess spilling out around his cock and splattering to the shower floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so good, so good, Omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, his Alpha praise. I want more of it...I want it forever…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes blink as she looks up at the ceiling. Flecks of water from the shower bounce against her eyelashes, making it hard for her to keep them open. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She is so conflicted about everything as they stay there, heaving through the pleasure of their coupling. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How could anyone walk away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She makes the motion of putting her legs back down, which prompts him to release her and slowly lower her to the ground. His cock slides out of her, and more cum dribbles from the tip like it’s mourning the loss. It takes every bit of Rey’s will to drag her eyes away from it and instead settles them on his chest. It seems like the safest place for her right now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She isn’t sure she can take whatever look is in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hears him turn the water off. He’s made no real effort to wash her scent off him. She wonders if it’s some Alpha thing. She tries to convince herself it’s not a complete and utter turn on that he would rather stalk around with the scent of them all over him as they attempt an assassination on one of the most dangerous and well-protected dictators in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right, which reminds her…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I have to get my gear, not sure I can go to a party like this,” and she’s mumbling as her voice echoes in the tiled room. The scent of her dried slick is still rather noticeable. More than noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you a dress, new knives, whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever you want, Omega.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s whole body shakes in desire at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want whatever...I...I think I want you. I want to forget about all of this. I want to believe that maybe I don’t need to do this, any of this. Maybe I could find peace with you instead…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That...isn’t necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What I really need to do is get out of here. I need to get this intel to The Resistance, somehow, so that I’m not tempted to give them to you if you asked me…because I’m not sure anymore if I could say no...if I would...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She chances a glance at his eyes then, still bearing down heavily on her. His expression is intense as he says, “We’re in this together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His suggestion makes her stomach drop. She tries to recall if she’d ever actually agreed to such a thing. All her mind can process is the way the auburn ring around his irises is a darker brown, like the chocolate from that Austrian cake. There’s a warmth in them that swirls together, that calls out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we?” Her question whispers between them, uncertainty pounding in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He surprises her with a smirk. “I don’t think I could let you go on your own. It’s difficult to let you out of my sight, even if it’s just to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s first thought is one of contempt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha bullshit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She may be an Omega, but she isn’t a feeble one. She’s been on countless missions, and most of them by herself. She is far more accomplished than he knows. Some of the things she’s done would probably shock him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But then, a different thought floats over her defensive ones—that maybe, maybe he’s afraid if he lets her go, she won’t come back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And...she has considered this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to tell, exactly, which way he’s leaning, but whatever his reasons, Rey knows it’s a moot point to try and do this on her own, without him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She also knows, with an ever-growing feeling of trepidation, that when this is over, unless she’s bringing him back to The Resistance with her, she is going to have to leave him behind at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And she isn’t exactly sure how capable she is of doing that either. Not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Rey finally pulls herself away from him and wraps her naked form in the fluffiest bathrobe she has ever worn, her stomach grumbles. It has an unintended effect, and suddenly her Alpha is on the phone and ordering room service. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, not my Alpha. Stop it, Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he could be...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The knock on the door is enough of a distraction, and Rey is given a few moments alone for her to reach into her bag for her burner phone. She shoots off a quick message and breathes a sigh of relief as the green ‘delivered’ notification flashes up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something heavy and metal clangs in the other room. The aroma of fried food hits her nose making Rey’s mouth water. She stuffs the phone back into her bag and leaps off the bed. When she walks out of the bedroom, the table in the dining area is filled with plates of various dishes. She notices Kylo hasn’t bothered to put on a shirt. The porter is practically running from the room once all the dishes are uncovered. He’s bumbling, “anything else sir, of course, sir, very good, thank you, sir, Alpha sir…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widen as she takes in the spread. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure what you liked, but I thought at least any of these options would be better than the last meal I fed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her Omega preens at his words, and at the gesture of being provided for. She spies a hamburger and fries. Her stomach rumbles again, begging for attention over all her other demanding emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She plucks a fry off the plate and—it’s possibly the best fry Rey has ever tasted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey doesn’t realize he’s staring at her until her eyes glance over at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He inhales briefly through his nose. His expression is calculating. “Nothing...you just, you smell different.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stares back. She’s not sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is supposed to mean. A sinking feeling settles in her gut. “Is it bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps at the question, before shaking his head vehemently. “No, not at all, it’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey finds herself becoming agitated with his odd behavior. She grabs another fry and practically moans as she swallows it down. His eyes remain focused on her, the tint of them darker now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach grumbles louder. She’s starving. It doesn’t make sense though she stuffed her face not long ago with a twelve-course meal. Sure, the portions were smaller than average, but she was still satisfied by the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she thinks she could eat that whole hamburger and the plate of carbonara, and she’d still have room for more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the kind of hunger that usually prods at her, to prepare for—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, it’s not possible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was nerves—or jet lag. Something other than what the preposterous thought that dared cross her mind. She is just worried about tonight. After tonight, she will feel much better. She will finally be free. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She still senses his eyes weighing heavily on her as she eats another delicious fry. She ignores it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even if today goes as planned, there is a whole new slew of problems she has to deal with...in Alpha sized proportions. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Like he can sense her thoughts, he opens his mouth and calls attention to the giant and invisible elephant in the room. “When…when was the last time you had your heat?” His voice trails off and evaporates up into the ten-foot ceilings of the hotel suite. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stops, her whole body frozen. When she’s able to think a bit clearer, her expression turns murderous. “That’s none of your bloody business!” she snarls, but she’s embarrassed—embarrassed by the feelings that rush over her as she replays the way he said heat over and over again. She turns impossibly red as she starts to think heat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He appears tense as he looks at her. “If it’s been a while, it’s possible your heat has been triggered.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know my own body better than you do, thanks.” She suddenly feels very defensive…and cornered. There’s no way she’s having her heat. Her suppressants are good for another two months. This can’t be happening now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Offhandedly she wonders if this...if the sex is all part of some grander scheme of his. It’s possible he’s trying to use it to...control her, manipulate her into thinking he’s induced her heat by some ancient wives tale about triggered heats. Maybe he thinks if she believes it, she will fall to his every command. Maybe he thinks he can claim her. Maybe the Alpha in him only cares about seeing an Omega through their heat. Maybe that’s all she was to him. Just a ripe little Omega in need of some Alpha cock. Why does the thought hurt so much? Why are her emotions all over the place? Maybe it is because she is—no, it’s absolutely impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It has to be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey straightens her back, and her jaw tightens as she glares at him. “I feel fine.” She wills every emotional nerve in her body to stay completely and utterly still. Everything is cool, it’s all sunshine and bloody rainbows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door, interrupting the conversation. Kylo’s mouth sets into a thin line as he stalks over to it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he swings the door open, Rey spots another porter, looking equally as terrified as the last when he takes in Kylo’s irate and hulking frame. He’s holding a long bag in one hand, and Rey thinks she hears him yelp when Kylo grabs it from him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just brilliant. Fucking Alphas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the door slams shut, Rey looks at the grey dress bag hanging from one of his thick fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should get ready then.” She practically leaps from the table and snatches the heavy garment bag from him. “We have a job to do, after all.” She glances back quickly, to try and appear aloof, but as soon as she looks at him, the expression on his face matches the intensity crackling in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s difficult to break his stare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s scowling as she walks away from him and practically sprints to the bedroom. How incredibly Alpha of him to try and pull something so controlling as alluding to triggering her heat of all things. How utterly ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach cramps as she marches into the bedroom. Rey shakes her head as she throws the garment bag onto the bed. When she unzips it, her scowl deepens at the surge of delight that rushes through her as her eyes rove over the dress Alpha has provided.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the thought of how pleasing it felt to be so well taken care of.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shakes her head quickly, hoping to shake the emotions away as well. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It is nerves. It is excitement, that’s all. It isn’t because she has grown a fondness for him, and it certainly isn’t a heat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[disclaimer: just a reminder that I am aware of my liberal use of toxic darts in this fic to fit my narrative 😬Thank you for still (hopefully) reading!]<br/>[This chapter contains graphic violence and death--of the bad guys.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They drive in silence to Schönbrunn Palace. It’s a fairly short ride, much to Rey’s relief. She has the window open, the evening air brushes across her face, and she welcomes it. The other scents of the city are only a mild distraction, but it helps. Anything to alleviate the potency of the Alpha that has bombarded her psyche ever since she arrived in Vienna.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She exhales as she watches the lights from the street all blur together as they zoom down Lothringerstraße. Ever since he brought up the taboo topic in the hotel room, aside from a short discussion nailing down some logistics for getting Palpatine alone, they haven’t spoken much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t go unnoticed to Rey, how overly confident he is at the probability of them securing a private meeting with the Chancellor. In fact, he seems rather unconcerned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knows they both have secrets between them, but whatever knowledge he has that has him so unperturbed—well, she tries to not let it bother her too much that he finds it unimportant to share with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not like they are in a commitment of trust, after all. Even if he’s seen her cunt and fucked her six ways to bloody Sunday…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His aloofness, however, flipped a whole one-eighty when Rey walked out of the bedroom in the red velvet dress he got her and with her hair pulled back into a tight chignon. She tried not to blush at the way his eyes roved every inch of her body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey is making an effort to have it known that she is, in fact, ignoring him, even though the task is difficult to stick to. She senses the turmoil in him, mixed feelings of worry, arousal, and...doubt?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tries to push his deluge of emotions away. Tries to pretend they aren’t there—that they aren’t about her. She reasons he’s only concerned about tonight—about his orders to kill a man and somehow make it out of there with everyone none the wiser.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hands grip tightly at the rhinestone clutch in her hands. It came with the dress and is just big enough to fit her lipstick, the data stick, and the last few of her poison darts. Her knife hugs securely against her inner thigh. The cool metal now hot against her skin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is still the issue of figuring out her escape, of getting back to The Resistance, and possibly shaking the dominating and distracting Alpha currently sitting beside her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Twice she thinks she’s noticed his hand on the gear shift twitch towards her. The last time, it was just a slight shift of his pinky finger, but she imagined twining her own around his, and he must have sensed her scent spike. With the way he subtly choked low in his throat as he moved his hand back on the wheel and away from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey doesn’t want to think about what will happen after today—or even in a few hours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a couple more minutes, they’re turning into the gates of Schönbrunn. Kylo pulls the Aston Martin off to the side, and a valet comes around to open Rey’s car door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Guten Abend!</em> Welcome, miss…” The young man gestures for her hand, but then it retracts suddenly. “A-apologies, Sir…I did not realize—” And then he’s moving away, bowing his head and mumbling something else that Rey can’t make out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She watches as a hulking black mass stalks around the hood of the car, and her eyes narrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking Alpha bullshit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A much larger, and more familiar hand comes into view around the car door, and Rey rolls her eyes as she takes it. She notices the valet shuffling around the back to get to the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s Rey’s thigh that steps out first. Exposed from yet another high slit, but this time she’s wrapped in blood-red buttery velvet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She notices how his eyes darken as they trail from where her thigh peaks out and then up to her cinched waist, past the dip of unconcealed skin over her left breast, until they finally settle to where her scent glands are underneath the wide neckline that wraps around her throat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey wonders if the covering of her glands is out of concern for her...or him and his control. She finds she isn’t so bothered by his inability to stay in control. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But this is not the time for those kinds of thoughts...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hand instantly moves to her back, and his palm is so large and warm and expansive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walk through the grand entryway of Schönbrunn, and Kylo only has to mention his name before they are welcomed inside with lowered eyes, and a chorus of mumbled, “Mr. Rens.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s almost too easy. Rey’s stomach twists in disquiet at the power this man commands with his name alone. Kylo Ren, a known mercenary of the First Order. It seems The Resistance’s suspicions are correct. If Kylo Ren is here to assassinate Palpatine, then the First Order’s plans are far more sinister than is publicly known. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And after what he said last night...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s attention is briefly brought back to the present when she feels his thumb rub her back steadily. Up and down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is...more going on between them, and in such a short time. How could three days in Vienna, a solo mission to end the reign of an evil dictator, a man who changed her life forever, and begin the demise of an authoritarian nation, turn into...<em>this</em>?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that she’s seen this side of Kylo and felt the way his gaze makes her whole body light up, electrified by a lightning bolt, she realizes there is more to him than just the persona of a lethal killer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she could bring him back with her. Maybe he would follow her. Rey struggles to decide if it could work, and if The Resistance would allow it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, she has a feeling they would be rather against it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head. What is going on with her? Too many distracting thoughts as of late. Maybe her judgment is compromised, and it is whatever her body is currently going through to blame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not a heat though, no, it shouldn’t be possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe this isn’t how we should have approached this,” he’s mumbling from behind her. His breath tickles her gland underneath the velvet neckline. It permeates through the thick fabric and makes her shiver. His voice jolts Rey once again, bringing her to the present. His hand rests heavily on the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She can feel the growl in his throat against her shoulders, and she watches the head of an older gentleman, an Alpha, turn away in frustrated bemusement. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going into heat, and even your super-suppressants can’t hide that fact. Not from everyone.” His fingers dig into her waist. “We need to leave.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey bristles at his suggestion, for being so outright with his statement. “No, not yet. We’ve only just walked into the bloody room, and I have a job to do,” she grates through clenched teeth. Before he can say something else to her, or worse yet, command her to leave with him, she shoots out of his grasp and ducks into the crowd. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She can smell his scent spike in agitation before it gets cut off; he’s distracted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey peaks back to see him talking to someone, Tarkin, and she exhales at the close call. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes seek the room for Palpatine. She receives a few peculiar glances as she walks through the crowd. Various eyes stare at her like they are unsure of something. Rey convinces herself to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guests are mingling about the Great Gallery. Three long tables are set out with intricate place settings for the two-hundred and so subordinates to the New Order. It is a grand affair, a true celebration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey grabs a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and sips at it diligently, allowing the act to keep her mouth occupied and give off an aura of intentional indifference. Her eyes keep watch for a certain tall, dark and Alpha stalking around searching for her. The rest of her focus is on seeking out the sole purpose for her presence here, a man she has long been dying to see. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One last time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s passing by one of the window alcoves when she feels a hand reach out and grab her arm. Rey’s hand reaches for her knife, slotted high on her thigh in the crux between her legs before a mild diluted smell of chamomile wafts over her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey blinks in concern. “Shit, what are you doing here?” She takes in the Beta’s appearance, clad in a waiter's uniform. Rose plucks the silver tray that was tucked under her arm and holds it out to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shall I take your glass, miss?” She stares at her, pointedly, but without emotion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey glances at the people surrounding them, all oblivious to Rose and her unmemorable appearance. Rey’s fingers fiddle with the opening of her clutch. Her mind is a whirlwind of questions, wondering how Rose got inside, and how she is going to get out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She did not mean for anyone to risk themselves for her mistake, for her irresponsible choices.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose holds out a napkin to her. Rey takes it and dabs her mouth before she crumples it up, the drive folded into the crinkled paper. She then stuffs the napkin into her champagne glass and places it on the tray.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispers, because how has she fucked up so royally? And she hasn’t even assassinated the evil dictator yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey isn’t sure how to explain further, how to tell them about Kylo Ren, but with the way Rose nods, Rey has a feeling they already know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to shake your tail,” she mutters softly. “Boss said to use one of the darts if he becomes a problem. The pick-up point is in Ajan Kloss, twenty minutes west from here. There’s only one gas station in the whole town. We’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ros—” but she’s gone, tray tucked down as she disappears into the crowd. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey moves to go in the other direction when she catches the scent of pine and smoke. Of course, it’s too late, and she falls into the expanding chest of her Alpha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’ve been bad, Rey. Very bad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes, black orbits behind a furrowed brow, glare into her. She tries to hush the whimper that almost falls from her mouth as she inhales him. The smoke is thicker now, clinging to embers, crackling around them. It threatens to suffocate her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She never thought the smell of smoke to be so deliciously relaxing before. He smells like a log cabin in the woods. It smells like peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It smells like home—or how she imagines home would smell like.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wonders how much he overheard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His gaze flicks up at something over her head. “Probably best to avoid Tarkin for most of the evening, regardless of what he remembers or not.” His hand cups her hip as he holds her against him, his lips tickling the outer shell of her ear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This intimacy really isn’t necessary.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his chest starts to rumble, and she feels it in her bones. He seems tense, angry. “He caught your scent from me, asked me if I’d been to the Opera while I’ve been here. I shouldn’t be surprised The Resistance would have all kinds of concerning concoctions brewed up, but clearly, they’re effective.” He sounds almost impressed, and there is something in his tone that has Rey’s mind swirling with questions. She bites her lip as his hand grips her tighter. “I knew this was a terrible idea. We are leaving, <em>now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey wants to snap a retort in defiance when his words make her heart stop as a realization forms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She never said anything about The Resistance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How do you—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Ren,” a deep voice vibrates beside them, interrupting their tense discussion. Kylo’s hand instantly releases her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turns to the tall, burly man addressing him. “Vice-Chancellor Amedda.” They shake hands. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The man's bloodshot eyes rove over Rey briefly in mild interest. Kylo’s hand once again slides around her in a possessive gesture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s back stiffens, and she tries not to think of the heat of his touch as it scorches her through the fabric of her dress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Palpatine heard you were here, he wants to have a word with you, in private.” Rey bristles when the man's eyes glare into her again. “Your Omega plaything is welcome to join us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His words do not sound like a suggestion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s grip on her tightens, just slightly. It’s a light flex of his muscle against her back, and his scent jumps in her nose. It’s hardly a wobble as she stumbles forward, but she stays up due to the heavy palm lifting her at her waist. Rey’s whole body is being nudged forward as they follow the Vice-Chancellor towards one of the archway exits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This...is an unexpected turn of events. Or is this what Kylo meant when he seemed unconcerned about meeting Palpatine without an audience. Rey thinks about the poison injections in her purse. Miniscule enough to hide in her hand, a light prick of her ‘fingernail’ against his palm—three seconds for the whole dose to inject, and then he would be dead in minutes. No one would be able to pinpoint the cause.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All she has to do is shake his hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If she were to do it with only them in the room, there’s a chance the Vice-Chancellor would be suspicious, and with how quick the toxins work, their cover would be blown. Schönbrunn is a vast place, and still close to the center of the city. They would have to make their escape as soon as they walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s mind freezes mid-planning as she remembers Rose’s words. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Boss said to use one of the darts if he becomes a problem.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt so final, it felt like her initial decision to bring him to Ajan Kloss with her was not an option. Her orders were to leave him behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leave Alpha behind?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey's stomach clenches at the thought. Her Omega protesting wildly. After she kills Palpatine, she will have to dose Kylo. She is already having a difficult time fathoming leaving without him. It is a whole other thing to have to—  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach is all tied up in knots. She could administer just hardly a brush to his skin. Maybe it would be like before and just put him to sleep. Not enough to kill him. A spasm in her gut makes her body tense and she isn’t sure if it’s a symptom of the heat she definitely is not having, or from the thought of hurting her—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s hand moves from around her back and to her waist. The weight of his fingers calms the raging storm inside her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She just needs to take this one step at a time and worry about what comes next...after.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey clicks open the small clutch in her hand and slips one of the small darts between two of her fingers. When she pulls her hand down to her side, she rolls the dart under her long painted fingernail. It presses snugly underneath her nail. The finite tip is undetectable against the red lacquer.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They follow Amedda down the echoing corridor and to a smaller banquet room. Rey watches the Vice-Chancellor stop in front of the tall double oak doors. She works hard to keep her heart rate low, but Kylo Ren still has his hand around her waist, and his scent is a raging storm underneath his cool exterior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey briefly wonders if anyone else can notice, or if it’s just something between them that only they share.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two Alpha guards stand at the door. Amedda turns to Kylo. “Mr. Ren, surely you understand our precautions.” He gestures towards Kylo’s suit, his tone suggesting. “The Chancellor is a very popular man these days.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s eyes flick to his hands as they fold forward and slowly unbutton the front of his suit jacket. One of the Alphas steps forward and pats him down rather brusquely. She hears the low rumble of his chest as he growls throughout the inspection. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, the guard stands straight and nods silently to Amedda. The Vice-Chancellors bat-like eyes blink over to Rey, and a smug little smile rises to his lips. “And the lady…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two things happen at once. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guard who just checked Kylo Ren for carrying any weapons, turns his head towards Rey. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo is now standing fully in front of her, blocking her from view. Her eyes meet the wide dark expanse of his back with every muscle tense. He has the guard's raised arm in a tight grip, towering over him by at least half a foot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s Alpha versus Alpha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except, it’s clear which Alpha is dominating whom. Kylo’s shoulders hunch rigidly, and all Rey can feel from him is rage as he snarls at his opponent. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No one fucking touches her.</em>” His voice is murderous, like gravel that’s been covered with molten lava. “Take another step, I’ll rip your fucking arm off!” His jaw snaps in front of the other man’s face. The guard is snarling up at him indignant, but his fear is evident. Rey can sense it from where she stands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two Alphas keep glaring at one another. Kylo has the other Alpha’s arm pulled at an awkward angle. Rey fears he might follow through with his threat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alpha protects us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thought comes unbidden, and it sounds uncommonly needy. Rey blinks as she tries to shake the feeling in her chest. It’s growing in desire. It's a fire that begins to catch flame, and it’s rising and rising. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey, who would normally be rolling her eyes at this point, or mutter something about <em>Alpha Bullshit</em>...has never felt so <em>aroused</em> by the protectiveness of an Alpha before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amedda breaks through the tension. “Alright, let it be. There isn’t much one could hide under there as it were.” The seedy comment strikes a jolt of angry electricity through Rey. <em>The bloody nerve…</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guard holds his free hand out in surrender. Kylo is still glaring down at him but throws his arm away with a look that says he’d much rather still rip his throat out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey tries to tell her body to calm the bloody fuck down as her muscles all twitch and threaten to turn to jelly at the display of dominance her Alpha is presenting. Her thighs press together subconsciously, and he must be able to scent her because his head turns sharply to stare at her legs as he continues to growl in warning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two Alpha guards give her peculiar looks, but their attention snaps forward and into nothing when Kylo barks at them with a threatening rumble in his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You can stand down, Ren,” Amedda says with condescending amusement. “They won’t touch your pet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The comment makes Kylo round on the Vice-Chancellor, and Rey revels in the look of terror that crosses over the pudgy man’s face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, the doors open wide to allow them entrance, and it brings Rey's attention back to their mission.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amedda gestures shakily for them to enter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey watches Kylo’s body move forward. His arm swings behind her back as he scoops her forward and latches her to his side. She fits perfectly under his arm. The strength of his scent is heady and enveloping. Rey finds herself getting dizzy in it. He holds her securely with a possessiveness that screams <em>mine.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours, Alpha. I am all yours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey bites the inside of her cheek because she isn’t normally like this. Her heart stutters in her chest as she wills it to slow, to calm down. She wills her face to appear as stoic as she can muster. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kylo Ren,” a gravelly voice echoes with bravado throughout the room. “Isn’t this a surprise?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey can’t help the sharp inhale in her throat as she hears that voice again...after so many years. Bile churns in her stomach when her eyes land on the man who ruined her life. The man who made her an orphan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes dart to Kylo’s back as he smoothly releases her and walks closer to the ornate chair at the head of a long and elaborate table spread. Rey finds the aroma of the varying dishes pungent and unsettling. The smell of the food makes her stomach queasy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Choosing not to dine with the plebeians outside?” Kylo murmurs and pauses a few feet away from where Palpatine grins rather ominously. Rey follows his lead; she wonders when he will reach forward to shake Palpatine’s hand, but he doesn’t move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Palpatine waves the hand Rey was staring at rather callously. “You know I can’t trust what they put in front of me at these kinds of things. You never know who’s waiting around to administer a lethal dose of goulash.” He starts chuckling; his humor is dark and sinister. Rey’s fingers curl into her palm. The little ball of plastic covering the sharp, lethal end of her poison dart rubs dangerously against the edge of her thumb. “You’ve brought someone with you this time. I must say, I thought the great Alpha, Kylo Ren, would remain forever a lone wolf.” Rey catches the lecherous glance Palpatine runs over her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re going to pay for what you did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We are just passing through, I have business in Romania.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Palpatine’s attention doesn’t leave her. “Yes, I heard. I did not know, however, that you would have an Omega companion with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His stare makes Rey’s body tense. Whatever this is, the atmosphere feels far from welcoming. It’s then that she notices a man standing off to the side by the window. A bodyguard, maybe. She does not need to inhale to know he’s an Alpha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His sharp reddish eyes glare at her across the room. His nostrils flare, and Rey’s body goes still. She can sense Kylo before she sees the subtle shift in his torso as he moves to stand slightly in front of her, keeping her out of the other Alpha’s line of sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey wishes they could read each other’s minds. How useful it would be if they could communicate telepathically. She could ask him if he’s going to go for the Alpha while she poisons the Chancellor. They didn’t discuss a plan B for this. Didn’t discuss what to do if there were another Alpha in the room and if that Alpha were armed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She will not blame it on Kylo's over-confidence, but it seems like a major misstep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You remember Grand Admiral Thrawn?” Palpatine still addresses Kylo, even though his eyes remain on Rey. “He’s been a great help to me, securing my alliances here in Austria.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s chin nods imperceptibly towards the Admiral. “We’ve met before, yes.” His tone is stern, serious. Rey senses his unease with this Alpha’s presence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He mentioned to me that he saw you at the Opera.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo tilts his head. “Oh really? I didn’t notice him.” His response is more clipped than before. It makes Rey’s ears prick up in alarm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Palpatine’s expression turns scrutinizing. “Thrawn tells me he saw your Omega companion there as well.” His soulless eyes stare down at Rey from where she stands in the room. His lips flick into a smirk. “And on another Alpha’s arm, as it were. He says he saw her with one of his compatriots. My dear friend, Admiral Tarkin.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey stops breathing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snap to Thrawn, whose leery glare is focused on Kylo. Thrawn’s hands are at his sides, a flick away from the pistol clipped at his hip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren is standing rigidly in front of her. His head turns minutely from Palpatine to Thrawn, like he’s calculating something. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey wishes she could tell him to leave Palpatine to her. She’s been waiting for this moment, after all. She is not here to be commanded and sheltered by an Alpha she met just two days ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is here to murder the man who killed her parents. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fool, Ren,” Palpatine sneers from his chair at the head of the table. “You let a Resistance whore cloud your judgment. <em>Alphas</em>, always thinking with your cocks—” Palpatine stands from his chair. The legs grind across the wood in protest. “This is why Alphas are in no position to be leaders.” The Chancellor has a haughty expression on his face as he leans forward. “You roll, belly up, the minute an Omega lifts her goddamn tail,” he spits like the thought of it disgusts him. It probably does. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“DON’T,” his voice rings in the room with a <em>crack</em>. Rey can feel the fury radiating from him. When he speaks again his voice is quiet, menacing. <em>“Don’t you fucking talk about her like that.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey, in the haze that’s beginning to fall over her, pull her down into some unknown depth, and swallow her, is barely able to focus on the tense conversation around her, or at the vitriol Palpatine continues to sling toward them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Palpatine looks like he’s ready to call for Kylo’s immediate execution. “You bring that Omega here, a useless whore whose only use is to be a hole for you to whet your cock. You are even more pathetic than your grandfather.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP!” Kylo’s voice is rabid as he takes a step toward Palpatine. There is a look in his eyes that is—crazed, almost rabid. Rey notices Thrawn move his hand to his holster. Her legs tense as she considers who she needs to take out first... “If you think you have any of the power, a Beta who would be nothing without his Alphas. You might want to consider who is the <em>pathetic</em> one here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This news makes Rey pause, she thought Palpatine was an Alpha. Then why would he—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older man spits in anger. “You will not speak like that to <em>me</em>, boy.” His tone is sinister and threatening. Thrawn is now holding his pistol in his hand, tilted down still, but ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is not good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She notices Thrawn’s eyes shift to her. Kylo notices, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t <em>fucking</em> look at her!” he snarls, incensed. His threat is all Alpha and unbridling rage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Palpatine slaps his hand on the table, and it’s a high-pitched clap that makes Rey’s eyes snap to him and away from her bristling Alpha. “It’s over, Ren. You’re not in control, and I no longer trust where your loyalties lie. And all for a used-up Omega cunt. I’ll have my Alphas on your little bitch if I say so. Make you watch as they debase her right in front of you, and there is nothing you can do about it!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey glances at his face. From this angle, she can see the hard clench of Kylo’s jaw, and the way his neck throbs in anger. His tone is menacingly low as he says, “I’ll kill you, I’ll kill anyone that touches her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s startled when he looks back at her, turning his attention away from the enemy, from the people who seem to have found them out before they even walked into the room. His eyes hold a promise, an assurance. Of what, Rey isn’t entirely sure, but all she does know is that she’s safe…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...and that she should probably get ready to lodge her dagger into Palpatine’s fucking throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Chancellor scoffs loudly, disgusted. “Your misguidance...pitiful. All you Skywalkers are the same. Undisciplined, volatile, <em>weak</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Skywalkers?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is the worst timing, but suddenly, Rey is looking through a fog. She thinks of the last few years since she was found on the street...by a Skywalker. Of all the times when something seemed to be...missing in every conversation she was ever involved in—especially during the briefings for this mission...but—she didn’t understand. If Kylo Ren was a Skywalker then—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She isn’t given the time to investigate this newfound information further, because, in the next second, Kylo is lunging across the table where Thrawn is standing. Her eyes widen as she watches his pistol aim towards the center of Kylo's chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Thrawn is not quick enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey immediately crouches low to the ground, and her hand reaches in between her legs. It takes two seconds, from when Kylo slams his body against Thrawn's, from when Palpatine looks at their tangling limbs with shocked outrage, from when Rey grabs the knife against her thigh and hurls it forward with a flick of her wrist. It’s just two seconds, and then Palpatine is falling back into his chair, with a hand raised in shock, his mouth open wide as he chokes on his own blood. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes turn gaping at hers as she sprints towards him. Her hand tips the hilt of the knife, and the old man gurgles, and it’s then that she can smell the Beta scent on him, like tar and rotten flesh. She can smell his fear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey makes sure to glare into his eyes as she presses the knife further into his throat. She thinks her expression is savage, she hopes as the man dies beneath her, that he is struck with the sorry realization that it was an Omega that bested him. Not an Alpha, but Rey—the useless Omega <em>whore</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This,” she hisses between her teeth, and from behind her, she hears a thud and then a struggle of snarls. For a moment, her heart calls out to Alpha, and with that call, she has a surge of renewed strength. Rey slightly twists the knife, and she notices the way Palpatine’s legs twitch pathetically in his chair. “This is for my fucking parents, you monster.” She stares into his eyes, into the abhorrence that glares back at her. Palpatine coughs, and blood splatters on his lips. He opens his mouth like he’s trying to speak, like he has something vicious to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey pulls the knife from his throat, and his blood pours and stains down his pristine dress shirt. She watches as the life leaves his eyes, and Rey waits to feel—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t understand why she feels exactly the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of bones snapping brings Rey’s attention back to the Alpha’s struggling on the floor. For a moment, distress rushes through her, and she exclaims internally, <em>Alpha!?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey looks over to where Thrawn’s body is lying limply between Kylo’s legs. His massive hands are still wrapped around the other Alpha’s neck as he pants heavily. His eyes already on hers, his expression beastly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey discovers her mouth is hanging open when saliva pools underneath her tongue. Kylo tosses the corpse to the side, and he spits raggedly as he launches to his feet. It’s seconds until he’s kneeling beside her, his hands caressing her face, his lips against her temple. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shh</em>, I’ve got you, baby.” It’s then that Rey realizes she’s shaking. His lips move from her temple to peck down her cheek and to her neck. When he nuzzles at her gland, she instantly relaxes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s ridiculous how bloody good it feels in his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wraps her in his embrace before pulling her into his lap. A few drops of wetness land on her cheeks. She has no idea why she is crying. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers rub against the suit fabric of his shoulder. The tiny poison dart still embedded under her fingernail. Her eyes blink away the wetness there in alarm as she remembers her new orders. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But...she <em>can’t</em>. Not to him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey shivers in his arms, and then suddenly, she is calm, soothed. “It’s okay, you’re okay,” he’s muttering into her hair, stroking her arms, rocking her against his sturdy frame. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do we do now? They’ll know the second we leave this room—” Next thing she knows, she is being lifted, and her feet feel unbalanced as she wobbles in her heels. The blood-soaked dagger is still in one hand, and she watches blankly as Kylo takes it and wipes it clean before he reaches down between her legs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s automatic how her thighs part just enough for his hand to fit between them. She moans when his fingers graze against her skin before he slots her knife back in the holster at her inner thigh. His fingers trail up her skin, teasing at the dampness there. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He growls into her neck, and his arm that’s around her back tightens to an almost bruising degree. “I have to get you out of here. Somewhere safe.” And when she pulls back enough to look into his eyes she sees them smoldering before her. His scent spiking with his desire, and with hers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alpha…</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what is going on with me, or my body. It can’t be a heat, it just can’t—but I need you, I desperately need you. I’ve never needed anybody, but I know I need you. Why do I need you? Why is it like this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo stares at her with newfound resolve, and then he’s bending down to the floor, reaching for Thrawn’s pistol. He looks serious as he says, “We take out the guards at the door. We shouldn’t attract too much attention if we can exit through one of the gardens.” He looks at her with assurance. “I promise you, Omega, I’m going to take care of you. I won’t let anyone touch you. No one will take you from me. I won’t let them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is so much...devotion in his eyes. It makes Rey’s breath catch in her throat, her eyes dilate, her cunt clench. An ache that has been brewing under the surface ever since this morning is rumbling for attention now, and it <em>hurts</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her face crumples into something that makes the concerned look on his face deepen, and then he’s pulling her against his side and practically carrying her towards the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hand pauses over the knob as he looks at her to make sure she’s ready. Rey takes a deep breath, tries to calm the storm inside her. She settles her shoulders and nods at him. Her hand reaches down to the dagger between her thighs. A shiver of excitement runs through her when she notices him watching her hand with apt interest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His expression says, <em>Soon my Omega, soon.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo turns the knob and opens the door. When he peeks his head out, he says, “Quick, something is wrong with the Chancellor!” The two guards at the door step into the room in alarm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo reaches for the first one, his hand once again curls around the guard's neck, and with a snap, the Alpha crumples to the floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey goes for the second guard, her blade slashes against his throat before he can blink. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amedda is standing there in the doorway, and he almost appears...unbothered. That is until Kylo lunges forward, and his hands wrap around his throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Ren?” he chokes with fearful vehemence. “I—I did what he asked. Snoke said—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck about what deals you made with Snoke,” Kylo hisses as his arms flex when he squeezes Amedda’s neck <em>tightly.</em> “I’ll be sure to let him know you tried to play both sides, fucking snake.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Vice-Chancellor’s face reddens in shock, in anger and terror. His arms twitch and struggle against Kylo’s shoulders as he tries to break free of his hold. It’s no use, and after a few more seconds, his body flails limply and stills.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo tosses the Vice-Chancellor to the floor before looking down the hall. It's empty of any and all patrons. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey stares at Amedda’s crumpled form. Her mind trying to process the conversation she just witnessed. “How did you—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now is not the time, Omega,” he addresses her with a tone of authority, and it’s the first time he’s done it because Rey’s mouth immediately clamps shut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She thinks she would normally fight against it, but right now all she wants to do is <em>obey.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he grabs her wrist and tugs gently, she obediently follows him. Her mind is swimming in furious confusion. They make it through many of the hallways undetected, but there is shouting in the distance—Palpatine’s body has been discovered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is a flurry of scents chasing them, closing in. As they run down the hall, Rey is struck with a pain in her stomach so severe it makes her stumble forward. Her legs spasm as she experiences what appears to be an extreme contraction low in her belly. Rey can no longer deny the symptoms, it’s so abundantly clear...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, this can’t be happening.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her Alpha is there, down on one knee beside her. His torso hunches over her, covering her completely, and his hand slides across her stomach, holding her there. She’s whimpering, and she doesn’t think it’s so loud, but then she hears soothingly above her, “<em>Shh</em> Omega, it’s alright. I’m going to get us out of here. Keep you safe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She hears a gruff shout coming from down the hall, and two men appear, guns raised and pointed right at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“HALT!” A voice yells as the heavy footsteps get closer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every muscle tenses in her body. She glances up, and she does not understand how he can possibly grow larger. His body almost completely covers hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move, traitor,” the voice sneers. “You and your Omega whore will meet justice with a public execution. The New Order will not fall with its leader.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“By the smell of her, it looks like she’s about to go into heat. Maybe one of us will have our fun with her first,” a second voice, an Alpha, leers above them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s scent is beyond vicious. The potency of it makes Rey feel like she’s drugged. Every muscle of hers labors drowsily while her Omega preens at his protectiveness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alpha will keep us safe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If they were under any other circumstances, Rey thinks she would be just fine taking care of these cretins without the help of this raging Alpha. Sometimes she really hates the inconvenience of her designation, for springing a heat on her at the worst time. Rey never thought it would be a problem, especially with how strong her suppressants are. For whatever terrifying reasons, they did not work on Kylo Ren. Never has she felt so submissive to an Alpha before. And now, her body is rejecting her independence, falling into heat and making everything all the more complicated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another cramp has her moaning in agony. She tries to stifle it with a sharp bite to her bottom lip. It doesn’t matter though, her Alpha is already well aware.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill you if you take another step!” Kylo growls threateningly, dangerously. His body shifts so that he’s now crouching down in front of her, always blocking her from view. <em>Mine,</em> his aura vibrates with fury, and Rey knows the unknown assailants do not stand a chance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of the voices cackles sinisterly. “The great Kylo Ren, down on his knees, weak for an Omega. I never thought I’d see the day—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The other Alpha doesn’t get to finish the thought. In the blink of an eye, Kylo Ren pounces forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A gunshot rings through the hall, and for a moment, Rey’s heart stops. Her whole body trembles in agony, in heat, and her chest aches as her body shrieks out: <em>Alpha!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey pulls herself up from the ground, and her bleary eyes blink up to see Kylo struggling with the Alpha. Her body does not want to cooperate, but her mind is determined. She has to help him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She can’t lose him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A second shot echoes within Schönbrunn Palace and Rey watches as one of the men falls bonelessly to the ground before her with a loud <em>thump</em>. A small pool of blood spreads across the wooden slats, pouring from a bullet wound in his skull.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She jerks her head to where Kylo has the second Alpha shoved against the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s unbidden, how the slick practically falls out of her, coating her thighs as she watches him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alpha is so strong...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rise in her scent makes both Alphas freeze. It’s the distraction Kylo needs, however, because in the next moment the sound of a pistol clatters to the floor, but Rey’s focus is only on her Alpha. Her eyes remain trained on his hand as she watches his fingers dig into the paling skin of his opponent before he yanks them away and rips the man's throat out. Blood splashes across the ivory walls and gold leaf detailing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s panting heavily as he watches the other Alpha’s body crumple to the ground. His shoulders heave, and his face flashes to hers. His eyes are wild black orbs. He looks like a rabid beast, staking his claim on his Omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>More slick trails from Rey’s cunt as she attempts to crawl across the bloodstained floor, but she collapses in a ball with a whimper. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, it hurts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then her Alpha is there. His black suit seemingly darker with the stain of blood that has begun to spread across his stark white shirt. It’s different from the splatter from the other Alpha’s throat. Rey can smell it, she knows it’s his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt,” Rey mumbles achingly, and she reaches towards his shoulder. She thinks she might be bordering on delirium, the pain in her stomach almost unbearable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo shakes his head. “The bullet went clean through,” he says like it’s nothing to be concerned about. “Do not worry about me, Omega.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s body shivers as just his voice gives her a moment of ease. A cold sweat breaks across her skin. “I don’t—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going into heat,” he says factually, his expression is stiff and guarded, but she can sense the desperation in him, the rage. His eyes never leave hers as he reaches down to pick up the fallen pistol. “I’m <em>this close</em> to fucking losing it. I’ll let the beast out—gonna kill every fucker that even looks at you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s whole self vibrates to the protectiveness in his voice. Her eyes shift to the unmoving bodies around them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is no avoiding it now. She has no choice but to accept it. If the way her body is shaking, or how the slick is now sliding down her thighs, isn’t evidence enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then his arms are around her, and he’s lifting her. He stalks down the hall, as much of her skin pressed firmly against his. The next time she’s aware of her surroundings, the cool night air helps soothe some of the heat, but her legs twitch and press together to try and relieve the ache. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if he can sense this, Rey is suddenly hoisted up further into her Alpha’s arms. His mouth presses firmly against her neck, and even through the velvet, it helps calm the frenzy. His chest rumbles as he rushes down a gravel path and through one of the gardens. She loses track of her surroundings or where they are. All she knows is <em>Alpha, Alpha is here. Alpha will keep us safe.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time she comes to, Kylo is straddling what appears to be a motorcycle. He nestles her in his lap. Both of her legs latch around his waist, and it’s out of her control how she desperately rubs her cunt against the hardening bulge in his trousers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He growls over her, “I promise soon, I’m going to make it better. There’s a safe house close to here. Let me get us there in one piece. Then I will take care of you. I’ll never let anyone touch you, Omega. You’re mine to protect, <em>mine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey thinks they’re both equally as far gone. She thinks if she were in her right mind, she wouldn’t be reveling in his praise like she is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The air rushes around them as the motorcycle zips down the roadway, weaving around the traffic with ease. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they move through the city at a rapid speed, Rey is given the time to come to terms with what is about to happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s going into heat, and for the first time, she has an Alpha there to see her through it. Her cunt shudders with anticipation, with yearning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s hair whips across her face as she burrows into his chest. She inhales his scent, mixed with blood and sweat and <em>Alpha</em>. Her body vibrates against him, her thoughts rattling around her skull in madness, <em>please, I need you, I need your knot...I need it now.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guten Abend! - Good evening</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/mottsforthots/status/1358161586347728902?s=20">Rey's Dress</a></p><p>Appreciate the comments &amp; kudos! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Warning for copious amounts of heat smut, mild somnophilia, and breeding kink]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This...is new territory for Ben.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And even though his instinct is what’s commanding his body, for the most part, there’s so much anticipation bubbling inside of him he thinks he might combust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben has never helped an Omega through a heat before. He’s never felt the urge, even when it was presented to him—and a few times it has been. He always thought it was some defect in his biology—his ability to hold no attachments, to feel very little for anyone else. He thought it was a defect that made him a very capable assassin, regardless of his designation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren only knew anger and rage—but love and devotion? Never that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He decided long ago not to think about these weak and baser needs that plagued Alphas and Omegas two to three times a year. He was stronger than those distractions. He was unbreakable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except, he had no idea how wrong he was. The thought of helping this Omega through her heat...Ben has never felt so <em>strong</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s knees give out the moment he shoves his unwounded shoulder hard against the door to the safe house, breaking it open. He lands on the floor with a groan as his arms cradle his Omega close to his chest, protecting her from the fall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His shoulder is on fire, but it’s not the pleasurable kind. Pain sears from the bullet wound that has been slowly trickling with blood ever since they escaped Schönbrunn. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His Omega writhes on top of him. There is no time to worry about his injuries. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben rolls them over in the narrow entryway and thrusts his cock, hard as steel, between her legs. His pants are already undone. He was so close to losing control as they sped down the road. He even considered taking his Omega right there off the side of the highway, with the way her hands desperately undid his trousers. Her lips trembled as she gripped him and begged for his knot…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shh, sh</em> Omega, I’m here,” he soothes her, and his good hand reaches for the velvet sash draped over her throat, over her glands, and tears it from her. The fabric rips satisfyingly from the dress, and then in an instant, his lips are sucking at the scenting gland on her neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She moans loudly, back arching off the floor. Her legs wrap around his hips and the skirt of her dress falls open wide due to the long slit. Her slick soaked thighs drag against his trousers. Ben is dizzy with desire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben unlatches his lips from her neck. “Let me take you to bed—you’ll feel better—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hands have already shoved his pants and briefs down to his thighs. Her body shakes, protesting. “No, no Alpha, please—<em>please</em>. I need it now, I can’t wait any longer. I feel like I’m dying, please.” Her next moan is strangled in her throat as he reaches down to feel her wetness. There is so much of it. His hand slides against her skin as his fingers try to create friction against her sopping cunt. Ben groans, and his cock leaks for her. He wonders where her panties have gone and when she removed them without him noticing…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>, it hurts.” Her accent, her voice, her heat, it all sounds so deliciously foul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wails again, and Ben can’t stand the feeling of her distress any longer. He grabs her thighs and spreads them wide apart before he plunges his cock inside of her, filling her completely with one quick thrust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He thinks his eyes roll back in his head as his vision blacks for a few long seconds. He’s overcome by the pleasure that has his spine tingling and his muscles tensing so tightly before they suddenly deflate. It’s so <em>snug</em>, and with her heat, Ben thinks it’s how her cunt is able to take more of his cock so smoothly. It’s the most incredible feeling, one Ben has never felt before. The pain in his shoulder is now long forgotten, and all he feels is a pure euphoric ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have no idea how much I want you. How much I’ve wanted this...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben groans into her neck. “You need Alpha’s cum, don’t you?” His hips thrust deeper inside of her, and she heaves a shuddering breath. “You need my cum, <em>mine</em>.” He isn’t entirely aware of what he’s saying, but every time he growls words against her throat, her cunt throbs and squeezes around him and more slick pours out of her and puddles on the hardwood floor beneath them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s still shuddering on his cock, but her anxiety is no longer present, no longer filling the room with disquiet. No, now she’s whining for more, for Alpha, for cum, and each plea is like music to Ben’s ears as he continues to ram her into the floor and give her what she desperately needs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Alpha, please. I need your cum.” She’s breathless as she stares up at him. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Her hands come up and stroke the glands at his neck causing his thrusts to intensify. Relief falls from her lips each time he enters her as she sighs, <em>“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha…”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben can feel the base of his cock begin to swell, his knot starting to form. The first time is quick, his body knows exactly what to give her, and now is not the time to draw out her pleasure, no. He needs to take the pain away. He needs to fill her up and up and lock it inside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He ruts into her twice more, and then his thrusts begin to slow as the fit gets impossibly tight. His knot, still growing, pops in and out of her with much effort from his hips. Each time his knot shoves inside of her sends an intense shiver through him. Ben does not think it’s possible for his cock to get any bigger, for his knot to feel impossibly larger. The pleasure settles in his balls, preparing for what’s to come.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, baby, I’m about to fill you up. Stuff you full of it. Knot you so none can escape. I want it to keep.” She’s preening at his words, her cunt fluttering faster around him. Ben has to wiggle his hips against hers, wedging his ballooning knot inside her dripping heat until the fit is so snug he can’t move. It’s then that he feels the first shot of cum spurt inside of her and he groans long into her neck. The squeeze of her cunt is so tight as she comes, her walls compress more of his cum from his knot. Thick jets pump into her with rhythmic succession. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben glances up to her face where her eyes are screwed shut, and her mouth is hanging wide open in a silent scream. Her body shivers under him as he continues to fill her with his cum. After what feels like a few long minutes, her brow slowly relaxes, and her muscles go limp as she basks in her high. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Alpha...so full…” She’s boneless beneath him, and Ben wraps his good arm around her, rolling them, so he’s on his back. Her limbs drape over him limply as they lay there trying to catch their breaths. She’s purring against his chest, content. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s body relaxes against the hardwood. He’s satisfied his Omega. His heart beats steadily in his chest as it puffs with pride. Nothing else matters. <em>Nothing</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It takes maybe thirty minutes for his knot to deflate. In that time, after they both are able to finally catch their breaths, his Omega takes it upon herself to bandage his wound. He watches her, eyes filled with awe, as she rips his tailored shirt to shreds with forceful little tugs. She sits there, straddling his hips. His cock and knot deeply settled inside of her. She focuses on bandaging his wound with such a focused expression. Ben’s heart swells with affection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is magnificent, his Omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sits up, his cock spurts a few more latent jets of cum inside of her, making her shiver. Her hands are delicate as she wraps the strips of white around his shoulder. She looks almost disappointed as she inspects her handiwork. “It will have to do for now.” She sounds upset as she gazes down where the blood is already seeping through the cotton.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben shakes his head, and his arm bends up so that he can cradle her cheek against his palm. “There are much more important things to be concerned about right now.” She stares into his eyes as his implore hers. “Like this cunt, how perfect you are, my perfect Omega.” A whimper escapes her as she settles into his lap. Her walls grip him like she’s just remembered they are currently locked together—like the feeling is so natural it has become unnoticeable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t sure why the thought of it makes him just as satisfied as the act of being knotted to her. Even on the floor, having her here, like this, seeing her through her heat. There is nothing better than this. He is sure of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When his knot does deflate, and he’s able to pull out of her, the fluids he’s pumped inside come spewing onto the floor. Something about the loss sits uncomfortably with Ben. His cum didn’t belong on the floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He realizes he’s stared at the puddle for too long when a hand slides up his chest. He blinks, and his gaze focuses on her hazel eyes as they peer up at him with an expression that has his cock twitching between them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Take me to bed, Alpha,” her voice is smoky in her throat, enticing him to want to stick his tongue as far down it as it will go. “Give me more. I’m ready for more, I need more—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before she can say anything else, Ben has her in his arms, his mouth latches to hers as he aimlessly wanders around the safe house in search of the first bed he can find.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is a bedroom on the first floor, or it’s more like a wide pallet with woolen blankets and rumpled sheets. It smells musky like it’s been years since anyone has stepped foot in the place. It probably has.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben is mildly irritated by the offerings of this safe house. It’s nowhere near the luxury of The Imperial. He imagines feeding his Omega stale canned food from the pantry stores, and he is anxious at having to provide such measly offerings. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A kiss presses against his temple before her nose is sniffing at the gland at his neck. It placates him instantly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about where we are. I only care about you, Alpha,” she sighs into his skin, and he can smell the spike in her scent. He can sense her need as it whines loudly in his ears and into his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second time he enters her, he goes slow. He feels the way she envelopes him inch by agonizing inch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is nothing else, just them. That’s what it feels like, at least. Like they’re floating in a cloud of rapture where all he knows is her skin, her heat, and the way every part of her molds into him, imbuing his soul in her essence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s exactly how he imagined a heat with an Omega would be—better than anything he ever imagined actually. The countless scenarios he’s created, the ones he subconsciously dreamed. They are nothing compared to this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben never wants to live in a world where there isn’t this, just his Omega, only his Omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shivers when she comes around his cock this time. Some of her wetness floods down his cock before he shoves it inside one last time, his knot swelling as it locks them together again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time when he fills her with cum, her torso rises high before she nuzzles her tiny body into his. She rubs the gland at her neck against his collarbone every time a spurt of cum jets inside of her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She moans contentedly, and then after a while, she murmurs drowsily, “Kylo…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And hearing the name makes him seize up just slightly. An ache pounds in his chest as his Omega keeps calling him Kylo. As she keeps calling him the <em>wrong name</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Ben, sweetheart,” he breathes into her crown. He feels the shiver run down her spine and settle where his cock is lodged inside her wet heat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, <em>Ben</em>...Alpha…” Her voice is soft, dazed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes are closed as he rubs his nose up and around her ear. His hand cradles her head and pulls it down against his neck, and his lips press against her ear. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name, Omega? Tell me your name.” He does not think he’s begging, but deep inside, he is desperate with the need to know. He needs to know <em>all</em> of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She mumbles something against his chest, but it’s unintelligible. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes flick open, and his eyelashes brush against the matted strands of her hair, dampened with sweat. He inhales her deeply. “Omega?” he asks softly, prompting her to answer him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben pauses, listening to her soft snores as they brush against his collarbone. He pulls her into his chest and closes his eyes as he drifts off with her, to the sound of her beating heart against his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alpha…</em>” Ben wakes with a start, a wave of anxiety crashing over him. His Omega is in pain. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then...why does he feel so fucking good?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben blinks up, his bleary eyes adjusting to the sunlight in the room. When the space around him comes into focus, he looks up to see her half-lidded hazel eyes staring down at him as she rides his cock at an enthusiastic pace. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hands fly up to her hips immediately, and he helps guide her thrusts. She gasps when the strength of his grip draws her clit against his pelvis. Her juices pool in the space above where they are joined. More of it drips from her body and settles into the already slick-soaked sheets. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, it feels so good,” she garbles before her head falls back and her cunt starts spasming around him. Ben isn’t prepared for it to happen so fast, but his body is. His knot puffs, and then she’s falling forward, collapsing into him with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben is...wide awake but discombobulated. His brain short-fritzes every time his cock jerks inside her cunt. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time, as they lie together, the heat does not feel as all-consuming. His thoughts settle, and he’s able to reflect on the last few...days? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever since they escaped Schönbrunn Palace, he hasn’t thought much about his latest discovery. For the moment, he hasn’t thought about his Omega being part of The Resistance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It surprises him, how careless his mother has become—how self-righteous. That she sent an Omega on this mission, that she sent someone with the knowledge that the Omega assigned had an emotional attachment to the target.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But of course, the worst part of it all is that she had to be <em>one of them</em>. She had to be off-limits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because for all the things Ben would do for this woman, going to The Resistance is the only thing he can’t do. Not after what he did…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They said they would never forgive me. You should have seen it in their eyes. How they hated me. How they wished it had been me instead...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After this heat, once she could think more clearly, what would she do? Ben considers any possible scenario where she wouldn’t run to them the second his knot unlocked from her heat swollen cunt. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has to convince her not to go back to The Resistance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Paris,” he mutters into her brow. “I have someone in Paris, someone I trust. That’s how we can get out of here, get out of Europe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s quiet next to him. Her nose that is gently nudging against his gland stops. “You want to take me back to the First Order?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s apprehensive, he can sense it much clearer than ever before. When he inhales her scent, he finds she smells much more like him than herself—and if that doesn’t make him instantly hard…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben shakes his head above her. “No, not the First Order. I’m—I’m done with them. I’m done living by their rules, done being a fucking puppet.” He pulls her body against him tightly. He feels her gasp when his cock slides against her belly. “That’s the problem with this world, everyone is fighting for control. Everyone is greedy for more. Nothing is ever enough, not for them. Not for the First Order—and certainly not The Resistance.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her head pulls away from him, and it’s the first time in hours he’s seen her look at him with something other than complete adoration. Her glare stings into his chest, like a fist wrapped around his heart—twisting slowly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No one else is trying to stop what’s happening because of the New Order. That’s why we’re here. Someone has to do something.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks...mildly pissed. Instinctively, Ben’s hand reaches up to wrap around the back of her neck, and his fingers brush her glands there. Her body begins to purr, even though her expression remains livid. Ben does not understand. “It’s so naive of you to think that The Resistance is completely innocent in this. That my—your rulers of authority have ambitions, too. Maybe it doesn’t start that way, maybe there was a time when they wanted to do something good, something right, but then they realized the world didn’t care about the truth, about what’s right. They only care about their own beliefs, for more power.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She turns her face away. “Rulers of authority? People are suffering and dying because of what the New Order has done.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you take those plans back to <em>her</em>, I think you will be surprised by what she does with them. The world won’t magically become a better place overnight.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What? Who?” Her hands push against him, prodding him to answer. “Who are you talking about—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t go back to them. Like how I’m not going back to the First Order.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The statement makes her pause. She peers up at him, bemused. “What are you saying, Ben?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His name on her lips makes his heart slam against his chest. “Come with me,” he says through a gush of breath. “I can get us everything we need to become invisible in Paris. We can go anywhere we want. We can be whoever we want to be.” The idea of it has a whole picture lighting up in front of Ben’s eyes. He can see it so clearly. He can imagine it like it’s already happened, like it’s happening right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re on an island somewhere—maybe in the southeastern hemisphere. Not a single soul knows who they are. They live in a house overlooking the sea. His Omega grows a garden of wildflowers, and he tastes chocolate every night when he’s intertwining his tongue with hers, when he’s worshiping her body on every surface he can find as the ocean waves lap lazily against the shore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are so far away from civilization that no one hears how loud she screams when he knots her during her heats—when he eventually mates her...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, Omega,” he pleads. Oh he knows he’s pleading now, but the image of her—of <em>them</em>—is too much to deny; he wants it too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shivers against him, and he pulls her body flush against his. He nestles his hips between her legs. His stiff cock already aching for her again. He knows she wants it too by how her scent spikes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to live by our own rules, to no longer be a fucking gun for hire for a cause that is doomed to fail, no matter who is at the helm of it. Leave The Resistance and join me instead.” His lips seek hers, and he tastes her softly, slowly. “It would just be us...it would just be this... always…” He presses his conviction against her skin, licks at her tongue. Divine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It would just be us, forever. You would be mine, and I would do anything for you. I would burn down the whole fucking world if you asked me to. All you have to do is ask. All you have to do is accept my offer...accept me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He smells the slick trickling down her legs, and it pulls a growl from his chest. With a surge of energy, he rises up to his knees on the bed, pulling her with him. With deliberate slowness, he turns her around so that her back is presented to him. His eyes bear down on the pinkish, throbbing gland at her back...her mating gland.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hand trails up her spine. His fingers drift inches away from her gland and she shivers beneath him. With a slight push forward he lowers her down onto her elbows, and her pert ass spreads out before him. She is so fucking perfect, and it’s all for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben stares at her cunt as more slick drips out of it. “You love being stuffed by Alpha’s cock,” his voice is dazed, lost to the dream of her, of their future he can almost taste. “Tell me how much you like this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shivers below him, and he swears her ass wiggles a bit closer. “<em>Alpha…</em>” She gasps when his other hand comes down and lands solidly on her ass with a <em>smack.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s cock nudges her entrance and he growls deep within his chest. “Tell me, Omega,” he commands as he watches the slick ooze from her tight little slit. It falls heavily onto the sheets, darkening in a small puddle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His Omega whimpers in need. Her ass rubs against the head of his cock as she tries to slip him inside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He slaps her ass again and she moans, “<em>Mmm, </em>please Alpha. I <em>love </em>it. I want it so<em>, so</em> much.” Her words rattle achingly against the bedding. Her fingers curl tensely as she claws at the cotton. Her eyes scrunch up like she’s in agony, desperate for relief. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in Ben’s mind he imagines her words morphing into a different translation, saying: <em>I love it</em>—<em>I love you.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t make her wait, and in the next second, he’s buried to the hilt. His hands grip forcefully around her slim waist as her round ass grinds against him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So fucking perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He ruts into her from behind at a quickening pace. His thrusts hit hard against her center as he pounds into her. Her cunt clenches around him, and Ben swears he’s so close to coming every time he enters her. His knot throbs with the need to sate her, to fill with so much cum her belly swells with it. He needs to make her feel good. He needs her to only be satisfied by him, only him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes never leave the swollen spot between the tops of her shoulder blades, his mouth salivates with the desire to <em>bite</em>. His cock twitches as she envelopes him in her wet heat again and again. He is overcome with how <em>badly</em> he wants it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How good does it feel?” He grates as his cock drives into her over and over. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sighs before him, a sound hiccups in her throat when he slots even deeper. “Mmm, so good,” she mumbles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he asks rhetorically, and when he pulls her against his cock this time, he grinds his hips against her backside. “You want me to knot you, baby?” Her moans get louder, more desperate. “Want me to fill this little pussy up?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Forever, Omega. You could have this forever, just stay with me...choose this...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to make you come every day, as many times as you want.” He grunts against her when he feels her cunt squeeze him tighter, suck him in further. “Tell you how perfect you are, so, <em>so</em> good. My good<em> Omega</em>.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unh</em>, Alpha...<em>mate me</em>…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His thrusts halt abruptly, and all the breath leaves his lungs at her request. His eyes bulge as he stares at her little gland, bright red and throbbing for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s delirious as she writhes on the bed. Her pleas turn into sobs. “Please, <em>please Alpha</em>, mate me, mate me please—it feels so good I—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a growl, Ben hunches forward. His chest presses over her back, one arm wraps around her waist, pulling her tight against him as he rams his cock into her with quick, shallow thrusts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mouth presses at the back of her neck, damp with sweat. His heartbeat quickens as he nears her precious mating gland. He’s trembling as he licks a salty stripe against the swollen skin, and she screams as her cunt clamps around him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben is overwhelmed by the taste, by the scents filling the air like the field of wildflowers is real, here in this room. His scent is mixed in there as well. He sees it when he closes his eyes. There is a cabin in this field. A fire is going, and the smoke wafts from the chimney before it evaporates into the air. Everything is vibrant colors, warm, and there they are in the middle of it, wrapped in each other, and there is no possible way to know where he ends, and she begins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s like a dream, a hazy dream that seems <em>so real</em>. His body sings in pleasure as he takes her, as he imagines them there in their field of wildflowers instead of this musty, dark safe house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can’t help himself from having another taste, and his lips latch around her gland before he suckles softly. She arches her back intently as a squeal of pleasure escapes her. Her neck twists to the side as she tries to nudge his face into her skin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bite me, <em>please</em>,” she begs, and Ben has never felt an urge so strong to obey. His cock twitches inside her, his Alpha roars to claim, and among this swirl of over-sensitization, Ben’s consciousness keeps tapping at the back of his head, like a stern warning: <em>not like this.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben removes his mouth from her neck. His nose lifts to graze her ear. “<em>Shh</em> it’s okay, Omega, I will, I’ll make you mine...but not right now.” She protests with a sob. It tears at his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shh</em> baby, I know.” She squeezes him again like a vice. His hands wrap around her neck, and he slowly eases her up with him. He fucks up into her with rough, yet intended movements. His free hand slips down to her folds, sliding through so much slick as he caresses her clit with just the tip of his middle finger. Her body seizes against him as she comes undone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His knot begins to swell, and with a roar, he shoves it inside. His cum is white-hot, filling her insides, relieving her ache. She shudders against him, her head falls back onto his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alpha…</em>” she sighs in reverence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He will never tire from hearing that word fall from her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben thinks that last time was the height of her heat. The delirium now abated, and since that last mind-blowing orgasm, she hasn’t asked him to bite her again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can’t decide if he’s relieved or disappointed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not how he wants to claim her, not during a triggered heat lasting only a few days. Not when they are lying on a glorified pallet on the floor, nibbling on canned goods likely over a decade old. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he claims her it is going to be in a real bed, with sweet fruits and cheese and meats. It is going to be somewhere safe where no one can find them, where they can fuck as loud and as long as they want to. Where they can lie in each other's arms for days past. They could go to their island. Maybe he’d give her water out of a fucking coconut if he so desired. His Omega would be happy, she’d be sated, and she would be <em>his</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is able to find canned olives and sardines, the only things that seem to not be expired by a few years. Figures as much that The Resistance would not upkeep their safe houses. He wonders when the last time someone stepped foot inside…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” she asks that night after some of the insanity of her heat has abated. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben isn’t too keen on telling her the truth, at least not all of it. There are a few places they could have gone, First Order dwellings that are designed more like bunkers than real homes. He isn’t even sure himself, why he chose this place, of all the places. The last time was here was almost ten years ago...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere safe,” he says without explaining further. He wonders what she would think if she knew he’d taken her to an abandoned Resistance safe house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Somewhere where no one will find us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How long have we been here?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knows the heat is waning because of the defiant spike in her scent. “A few days, maybe three.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she tries to hide it, her worry, but he senses it immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is about to prod at her, to ask her why she is upset, what he can do, but then she turns to face him. Her kiss soothes him more than he thought possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stops asking questions after that.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s...there’s still an ache...” Now, in what is likely the last day of her heat, she’s looking at him in yearning, and there is nothing he wouldn’t give her—especially this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She returns his affection with a renewed vigor than before. Her touch seems more assured, more focused like she wants to make sure he feels just as good as she does. The heady wantonness now a mild simmer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he enters her this time, she sighs, “Ben,” not Alpha, and it’s a different kind of feeling, but it’s equally as all-encompassing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, sweetheart, I’ve got you…” Even if she’s still in her heat, this time Ben feels more like himself. This time it’s them. “I—I promise this isn’t just three days in Vienna. We have each other now, I wouldn’t go anywhere without you. I swear to you that I—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s looking at her face, at the desire that stares up at him. He can feel the way her Omega purrs for him. Her body replies with <em>yes, and always, and more…</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But there’s something else too, something that nags at him, that fears what the discussion will be when her heat is over, and they’re no longer under the control of their basest instincts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it would be too much to tell her he is in love with her. He can tell her when it’s over when it’s just Ben and—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben stretches his body over her writhing one, his lips hovering less than an inch from hers. When he kisses her, his hand cups her cheek, and it’s soft in comparison to the jutting thrusts of his hips between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes search hers, darkened emerald sparkling up at him. A treasure. Solely his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He feels the beginnings of his knot swelling at the base. His thumb pulls at her bottom lip. His chest rumbles with emotion. It is a different kind of delirium that overcomes him. It isn’t heat induced, he never was in rut after all. He was in his right mind this entire time. And yet, when the words spill from his lips, they are far from practical reason.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me your name, sweetheart. Please, and when you come, I’ll tell you how good you are, my good girl, my Omega. Tell me your name so I can shout it from the fucking roof. Let everyone know that you are mine, just as much as I am yours. I will take you anywhere, wherever you want to go, and one day, when we’re in our bed, I will mate you just like you asked. Then you will be mine forever. Fill you with cum everyday. Put a baby in you. We would be a family. You are all I want. The only family I need.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her expression morphs into something unreadable, her legs shake as they stay locked around him. When she speaks, it’s in a whisper, and it’s not what he expects her to say. “Even to The Resistance?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His thrusts slow at her question. His sex-filled haze is doused with a bucket of ice water. When he doesn’t answer right away she continues, “You will go with me to The Resistance.” It’s not a question this time, and the words are laced with a hint of...<em>something</em>, like she’s waiting for him to tell her something she already knows. Except, what she’s asking...it’s a loaded answer he’s not ready to give her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben blinks, trying to push away his confusion. That wasn’t what he meant, and right now wasn’t the time for that conversation. That was a conversation they could have after—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He caresses her cheek with his hand. His cock is still lodged inside her warmth. He stares into her eyes again and asks, “What is your name, Omega?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her lip trembles, and something flashes quickly in her eyes. Her hands slide up to wrap around his neck. Her fingers comb through the sweat-dampened tips of his hair before they settle at his nape. She pulls him forward to kiss him, and her taste is warm and hungry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben jolts in surprise when her teeth nip at his bottom lip, sharp enough it stings. Her fingers scrape at the back of his neck, so quickly it tickles. When she pulls away, her eyes are watering with tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something is wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of Ben’s hands come up to cradle her face, brushing the tears away. “What is it, sweetheart? Whatever it is it’s going to be fine. I can’t—there’s no place for me there, not anymore. If justice in this world is what you want to fight for, I will fight for it with you, but not there—I can’t go back there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrow. “Go back—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His body feels heavier. Her voice falls away. Suddenly he is exhausted. He can’t tell her, not now, not when he is in the middle of making love to her. He senses her unease. He has to do something, has to make it better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His head feels like it weighs a ton, almost like when—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he was drugged the first time... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>More tears are falling from her eyes as she rolls them over. His body goes limp, his muscles uncooperative as she straddles him. Ben stares up at her with a mix of confusion and betrayal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Go back where, Ben?” She sounds urgent, but muffled, far away. “Who are you?” If Ben were thinking clearer, he’d deduce she was asking the question like she already knows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What...is happening right now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t make sense, not to him. He struggles to stay conscious, to keep staring at her troubled features, twisting into something ugly, something like pain. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His Omega should not be in pain. He is supposed to be making it better. He is supposed to protect her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why Omega?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She leans forward, and her hand lifts to graze his cheek. “I’m sorry,” she whispers ruefully. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last thing he sees before his eyes slide closed is the distraught expression in hers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then everything is black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s laughter, tickling his ear. The giggling won’t quit, and Ben grunts in displeasure, but a smile peeks from the corner of his mouth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A pair of hands push him over, so he’s lying on his back. A voice whispers tauntingly, “Wake up, sleepyhead.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben opens his eyes and has to squint at the sun streaming through the window. Golden rays of light illuminate the shape hovering above him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The first thing his eyes adjust to is the dimpling smile of his Omega. She shines like a goddess. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You sleep like the dead,” she chides him jokingly. She’s straddling his waist, her knees nudge at his ribs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben’s hands slide up her bare legs before settling at her hips. “I have to replenish my strength, with the way you keep me up all through the night.” His tone is gruff, and when his hands squeeze her hips she gasps. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alright, old man.” And she’s giggling some more before a shriek escapes her when he pulls her down to the bed and rolls over her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sure you want to play with fire, Omega?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her eyes sparkle up at him, the expression in them makes his cock twitch. “Yes, Alpha.” Her thighs part so he can slide between them. “Absolutely.” She’s already dripping with slick, always so ready for him…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He kisses her, and she sighs before her body comes to life. The sun beats down on them as they fuck with the sound of the ocean waves crashing outside. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s like a hundred golden hues of sunlight, his ray of light. She’s perfect, she’s—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Ben opens his eyes, the safe house is dark, and the bed is cold. He sits up with a start. His naked form shivers in the bleakness surrounding him. He rubs his hand over the back of his neck, over a small raised scratch that stings. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Absently, he tries to recall how she was able to drug him again. How long had she been planning her escape? Was it before? It couldn't have been during her heat. Maybe when he'd gone in search for the fucking can of sardines? Or was it the dart that was destined for a different enemy?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t have to walk through every room in the safe house to know she’s not there, but he does it anyway. Her scent lingers throughout the house, but it’s torturously strong in the room with the bed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The drawers of the wardrobe in the room have been shuffled through, the only physical trace of her is the crumpled red dress they left behind in the hallway. Her sparkly little clutch, the data stick—everything else gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben feels numb at first, the hollow state of his loneliness creeps up slowly, fearfully. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a roar, he grabs at the wardrobe, and it crashes to the floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She never promised him anything, never told him she would stay. The truth of her betrayal rings loud and clear in his ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is only loyal to The Resistance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he told her he couldn’t go back, that he wouldn’t. If she only knew why. Maybe then she would have stayed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben decides it doesn’t matter. She’s gone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But… he knows who she is going back to, knows that it’s only a matter of time before The Resistance realizes who their <em>true</em> enemy is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And even though she left him today, he knows there is nothing in the world that could stop him from finding her again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s <em>his</em> Omega, and it’s a fact that he already knows, that he’s known since the moment he met her…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would follow her anywhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[thank you so much for reading my gift to Like_A_Dove, it has been a pleasure writing for her prompts and I was inspired so much I kept going in a follow up. </p><p>If you are interested in more I would love to hear your thoughts, and check back on 2/21 when the authors for RFFA are revealed to subscribe to the sequel!]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>